My Sky Child -GhiraLink
by Boltzellett
Summary: En aquel momento pensé que era una mala jugada de la vida. Pero era otra cosa. ¿Será que la diosa te envió a mi? ¿Con que propósito? ¿Que quería? De todos los que pudieron disfrutar tus abrazos, me tocó a mi. ¿Abracé a un ángel, un hijo de la diosa? Algún día sabré. Por ahora me conformo con saber que ese niño que cayó del cielo a mis brazos fuiste tu, My Sky Child.
1. Chapter 1

La mañana se alzaba dócilmente por la superficie, aun los que habitaban ahí no despertaban, al menos no todos al sentirse completamente cómodos bajo la suave luz del sol de esa cálida mañana. Excepto uno que caminaba a paso lento y calmado por dicha tierra sin ningún rastro de humanidad alrededor, sin contarlo a él aunque no se podría decir que él es exactamente un humano, su apariencia lo dice todo, que él no es humano en ningún sentido excepto por su anatomía, pero todo él demuestra lo que es, algo mas allá alejado de la realidad, un demonio. El Señor de los demonios, así se hace llamar.

El Señor de los Demonios se encontraba molesto, algo raro ya que comúnmente anda con una actitud narcisista todo el tiempo, o al menos los muy pocos que lo conocen que son sus monstruos sirvientes saben de su actitud, pero hoy no estaba de humor, Grahim, tiene una misión que cumplir, buscar a la encarnación de la Diosa Hylia para poder revivir a su creador, aquel hombre que lo envió a las tierras inferiores con la poca fuerza que tenía por un único propósito, revivirlo para él hacerse con ese mundo tan insignificante, su plan era simple, pero la cosa era él, él era el problema, su amo lo había enviado con la poca fuerza que poseía y aunque sus poderes eran extraordinarios no era suficiente para cumplir su cometido, era blando a comparación de lo que debería ser; Dio un suspiro llevando sus dedos cubiertos por unos guantes blancos y los deslizó por sus níveos cabellos echándolos hacia atrás hasta que volvieron a su lugar, se quedó un rato en aquella pose con sus ojos oscuros cerrados, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que por fin se pasó su ira, que ahora se había calmado pero ese pensamiento debió salir volando cuando vieran que el Señor de los Demonios cambió su rostro calmado a uno aun mas furioso y su apariencia cambiaba por completo mientras soltaba un grito de furia desatando todo en un torbellino de emociones que se materializó en un torbellino de verdad que casi arrasa con la superficie antes de irse al cielo, los que habitaban la superficie se despertaron por ese descontrol que los alarmó pero no fueron a ver que lo ocasionaba por miedo.

El Señor de los Demonios tardó unos segundos, respiraba de forma lenta y pausada intentando relajarse y así fue, logró calmar ese mal humor que poseía mientras su apariencia volvía a lo que era anteriormente de aquella descarga que él ocasiono; Dio un ligero suspiro para abrir sus ojos e iba continuar con su paseo para intentar calmarse pero algo había llamado su atención, era un leve sonido que poco a poco se hacía más audible, provenía del cielo, elevó su vista y vio un punto que se aproximaba hacia la superficie, mas especifico, hacia él, poco a poco ese punto se volvió más visible, y el sonido más audible, era un grito, Luego de pocos segundos mirando aquel punto Grahim logró entender que era eso, era un niño, no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar hasta que cierto golpe lo sacó de su ensoñación; El niño había caído sobre él y por la fuerza, el Lord también cayó directo al suelo golpeándose con este.

Se incorporó lentamente con algo de cuidado por lo adolorido que estaba y por aun tener al niño sobre él, le costó un poco reaccionar hasta que sintió el movimiento de el niño y lo miró con bastante curiosidad, era la primera vez que veía a un niño frente a sus ojos, de hecho, no habia visto ninguna clase de civilización humana jamás, solamente había leído de estos en los antiguos escritos que fue encontrando.

─Oye niño, ¿Estás bien?─ Preguntó, mas por cortesía que por otra cosa, no estaba para nada interesado en que el niño estuviera bien por mas sorprendente que sea ver a un humano frente a sus ojos, de hecho no le importaría si ya murió pero era mas bien instinto.

─¿…? ─El niño no dijo nada, de hecho parecía aun mas confundido que Grahim y tardaba bastante en reconocer en donde estaba, pero al escuchar la voz del Lord solamente le hizo salir de su ensoñación pero no espabiló por completo, lentamente miró a todos lados confundido, no sabía donde estaba para nada lo cual era obvio ya que no era su casa, elevó su confundida mirada hasta que dio con el rostro del Grahim y eso lo despertó de una vez por todas ─¡…! ─Al verlo rápidamente retrocedió hasta apartarse por completo de el Lord y su pequeño cuerpo chocó contra un árbol, en su cara se podía notar el miedo que pasaba, no sabía dónde estaba y estaba completamente seguro de que no era Altárea, su hogar, y para acabarla de regar, con un desconocido.

─Tranquilo niño no te voy a hacer daño ─Dijo el Lord levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo la suciedad de sus finos ropajes y acomodaba sus finos y níveos cabellos para luego volver a dirigir su mirada al niño mirando bien su rostro que ya no mostraba miedo, solamente desconfianza o al menos eso lograba ver en sus ojos azules como el cielo que lo miraban fijamente; con esto se tomó un momento para mirar a el niño que poseía unos cabellos dorados que caían de forma rebelde por su rostro, al parecer se desordenaron con la caída, su piel no era ni muy pálida ni muy oscura, y poseía unos ropajes que suponía eran típicos el Altárea, bastantes simples comparado al llamativo traje de Grahim. ─Bien niño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ─Preguntó acercándose al niño mientras esperaba alguna respuesta con ligero interés, tal vez cierta parte de él si quería saber de ese niño.

─…─El niño seguía sin decir nada, solamente se le quedaba mirando.

─¿No dices nada, eh? ─Suspiró, empezaba a creer que dicho niño era mudo pero por el grito que dio no creía eso, para aliviar esa incomodidad decidió presentarse él primero─ Yo Soy el maléfico señor de este lugar al que vosotros denomináis tierras inferiores. Puedes llamarme... Grahim. Aunque, a decir verdad... Prefiero que te dirijas a mí como corresponde a alguien de mi suprema categoría: "mi señor Grahim". ─Dijo recuperando su actitud narcisista frente a el niño.

─…─ Sin embargo este seguía sin decir nada solamente miraba fijamente en caso de que Grahim decidiera hacerle algo malo aunque no iba a pasar, mientras de vez en cuando miraba a los lados de reojo en caso de encontrar alguna forma de poder volver a su casa, aunque seguía sin saber donde estaba pero al escucharlo decir que estas tierras eran las tierras inferiores no le le creyó, se supone que bajo el manto de nubes no hay absolutamente nada, esta debía ser una broma y simplemente llegó a algún lugar, pero él conoce muy bien los cielos y jamas vio un sitio con tantos arboles, eso le preocupaba.

─… ─El Lord tampoco sabía que decir, jamás había conocido a alguien tan callado, tampoco es que conozca a muchas personas, ¿Este es el tipo de gente que protegió la Diosa Hylia? Esperaba que su encarnación no fuera como ese niño que ya andaba colmando su paciencia.─¿No vas a decir nada, mocoso? ─Murmuró para el niño mientras su mirada suave cambiaba a una demostrando enojo, no tiene paciencia para alguien que no le dice ni una palabra.

─…─ Nada, el niño seguía sin decirle nada, aunque por dentro estaba ligeramente ofendido sin darse cuenta de que él provoca esa actitud en el Lord.

─… ¡Agh! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ─Exclamó con notoria molestia antes de darse media vuelta e irse caminando dejando al niño por su lado, aunque este por miedo a lo que pudiera encontrarse en esa tierra desconocida para él, lo siguió rápidamente aunque a una distancia moderada, aunque el auto-proclamado Señor de los Demonios no se percató de que el infante lo seguía. Por dentro estaba frustrado, había recuperado el enfado que tenía desde antes de que el niño cayera sobre él, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo llegó ese niño a las tierras inferiores? Era obvio que fue por la descarga que él había soltado que debió afectarlo en el cielo de algún modo, pero su fuerza era demasiado débil como para lograr abrir un agujero entre las nubes ya que se hubiera cerrado de forma instantánea, la única forma sería que el niño estuviera peligrosamente cerca de el manto de nubes, o al menos eso él sabía; Deshizo de su mente todo pensamiento, él no tiene tiempo para andar preocupándose por cosas como esas, el trató de ser amable con el infante y este no le dijo ni pio, pero no importa, por él que se muera de inanición si fuera el caso.

El infante aun lo seguía por detrás un poco más confiado puesto a que Grahim no le hacia nada pero aun poseía cierto temor de acercarse demasiado, algo que no es muy raro puesto a que en Altárea no era muy de hablar con la gente, era bastante cerrado a ellos pero hasta se hizo amigo de la hija de el director de la academia de caballeros, no es algo de lo que presuma pero era un gran logro que ni él sabe como logro; mientras por alguna razón no puede acercarse demasiado al que tiene en frente en ese momento y eso que quiere hacerlo, será por el hecho de que es alguien o algo de las tierras inferiores y le da miedo, o que el más alto no le brindaba ciertos aires buenos después de presentarse ante él como el "Maléfico Señor", pero siente que quiere acercarse, después de todo, el destino lo había puesto en su camino e hizo que lo atrapara de su muerte, o eso creyó el niño. Un sonido lo alertó, se detuvo y miró al lado unos arbustos moverse, con algo de inseguridad se acercó un poco de forma lenta, hasta que una clase de criatura marrón y blanco salió de los arbustos, se quedó un rato mirándolo hasta que…

─¡AHHH! ─Grahim se detuvo de golpe al escuchar ese grito provenir del niño, se dio media vuelta para mirar y vio como el niño corría rápidamente hacia él para finalmente abrazarse a su pierna y esconderse debajo de su capa, parpadeó bastante confundido hasta que miró un Kyu que estaba igual o más asustado que el infante, entonces ahí comprendió que el niño se asustó de esa criatura tan insignificante que estaba mas asustada que el propio niño. Dio un suspiro para luego quitar la capa para dejar a la vista al menor, iba a decirle que no le tuviera miedo de una forma grosera pero ni lo hizo, se maldecía a si mismo de no poder si quiera responder con la fuerza que quisiera, ¿Será por que sería injusto? Si, debia ser eso, así que a mala gana decidió ser amable con él, esperaba que no saliera el mismo resultado de hace rato.

─Tranquilo, él no te hará daño, mira ─Dijo arrodillándose para quedar a la altura del niño que lo miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos azules, llamó al Kyu que atemorizado se acercó a él y al niño, mientras que el niño intentaba retroceder por el miedo que le tiene al Kyu, pero el Lord no lo dejaba al tenerlo bien sujetado para que no escapara, una vez el infante y el Kyu estuvieran frente a frente el Lord acarició un poco al Kyu, jamás había acariciado a uno, de hecho jamás acarició a nada pero era lo que mejor podía hacer para que el niño no temiera del animal, y al parecer funcionaba, y de hecho, no era tan malo, eran suaves.

─…─ El niño se calmó un poco al ver como el Kyu se dejaba acariciar por el mas alto y no le hacia nada malo, incluso el Kyu parecía disfrutar de el tacto de el Lord, eso le hizo sonreír levemente al ver bien que el animal no parecía tan peligroso, tampoco el Lord.

─¿Ves? Ahora inténtalo ─Dijo el Lord tomando la mano del infante para colocarla sobre el Kyu, pudo notar como el pequeño se tensaba un poco pero poco a poco parecía disfrutar el tacto de el Kyu y comenzaba a acariciarlo mientras en su rostro se alzaba una sonrisa. Una vez notó al niño mas calmado lo soltó y se levantaba comenzando a caminar para dejarlo por su lado y él seguiría con lo suyo.

─¿…? ─El Niño notó de inmediato la notoria falta de la presencia de el Lord, miró hacia todos lados para buscarlo hasta que logró dar con él dándose cuenta de que no estaba tan lejos, así que se apartó del Kyu para ir corriendo directo hacia el Lord con algo de dificultad puesto a que se cansa con bastante facilidad pero logró alcanzarlo y tomarlo de la capa haciendo que el Lord se detuviera para mirarlo.

─¿Qué pasa niño? ─Preguntó ahora un poco cansado, no comprendía al infante, primero le tiene miedo luego lo busca como si fuera su padre, no lo entiende pero para mantener su imagen finge amabilidad pero lo que menos tiene es ánimo para tratar con él.

─Link ─Murmuró mirando fijamente al Lord con una sonrisa, el Lord demostró confusión al no notar que era lo que significaba así que el infante decidió aclararlo. ─Mi nombre es Link, señor Grahim ─ Dijo Link, hace rato no le había dicho su nombre por miedo, pero ahora ya tenía claro que el Lord no iba a hacerle daño y le brindó algo de confianza como para que supiera su nombre.

El Lord lo miró fijamente con un pequeño deje de sorpresa pero cambió su semblante a una ligera sonrisa afable para luego acariciar la cabeza del niño sorprendiéndose ante el suave tacto de sus rubios cabellos, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiese mejor de que él le tomara confianza.

─Lindo nombre.

* * *

¡Buenas! Bienvenidos a un nuevo fanfic ^w^

Gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta basura :'0

Posiblemente esto no lo lean muchas personas ya que creo que está pareja casi nadie la conoce, pero bueno para los pocos, espero que les guste 3

Antes aclaro algunas cosas:

Esto ocurre antes de TOOOODO Skyward Sword, por eso Link es un niño (Aquí tiene como 5 añitos, si, así de pequeño es)

Grahim tiene el control de las tierras inferiores pero aun no libera su lado tirano en dicho sitio por eso todo en calma y nadie aun ha visto su peor lado y pocos lo conocen.

Lo de que Link no quería hablar se refiere a que ... EN NINGÚN JUEGO HABLA D: (o Hablará con telequinesis(?)

Y la actitud de Grahim, no es OoC(Creo), Grahim se muestra como una persona tranquila y serena las primeras veces en el juego, incluso es caballeroso, ya mas tarde es que se le va la head (?

Supongo que es todo... .w.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

─¡Señor Grahim! ¡Señor Grahim! ─Escuchaba a el rubio menor llamarlo detrás de él mientras jalaba su capa para llamar su atención para hacerle alguna pregunta estúpida como lleva haciendo durante hace bastante rato, mientras el de ojos oscuros trataba por todos los medios de ignorarlo pues estaba completamente harto de las preguntas de el niño; "Señor Grahim ¿Por qué los arboles son tan altos?" "Señor Grahim ¿Por qué su cabello es blanco?" "Señor Grahim ¿Por qué esto?" "Señor Grahim ¿Por qué aquello" ¡Ya era el colmo! Llevaba preguntándole de todo desde hace mucho y todas sus preguntas no tienen sentido, ya se estaba hartando de él y por mas que trataba de alejarse de él, el niño lo encontraba de inmediato.

─¡Señor Grahim! –Exclamó una vez más Link sin darse cuenta de la reacción que estaba provocando en Grahim que no sería para nada bonita, pero él piensa que no es el culpable, solamente tiene curiosidad de el nuevo lugar que lo rodea y de quien es su salvador, entre más dudas que tiene, pero sin duda se está excediendo.

─¿¡Que quieres?! ─Gritó con una gran furia recorriendo sus venas volteando a mirar al pequeño que dio un respingo mirando al mayor con temor, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el de cabellos níveos mas sin embargo no cambió su posición frente al niño.

─Y-Yo… ─Comenzó a balbucear con miedo a que el Lord volviera a gritarle, pero había un problema enorme, pues había olvidado lo que le iba a preguntar y temía hacerlo enojar más, pues no encuentra como decirle que lo olvidó ─Y-Yo… L-Lo olvidé… ─Murmuró por lo bajo mientras sus ojos azules se ponían borrosos por las lagrimas que se asomaban por miedo a la reacción del Lord.

─…─ En cuanto al Lord estaba a punto de gritarle por el enojo que poseía mas sin embargo guardó su compostura, más por que al ver los ojos del niño aguarse por las lagrimas volvió a recordar que estaba siendo injusto, No tiene la culpa de ser curioso ¿Cierto? ─Ush… ─ Suspiró llevando una de sus manos al puente de su nariz mientras cerraba sus ojos y recobraba el juicio.

─S-Señor Grahim… ─Volvió a llamarlo pero en voz baja con cuidado de que al llamarlo lo haría enojar de nuevo.

─Dime… ─Murmuró aun sin mirar al niño, estaba tratando de mantener su postura antes de que decida hacer desaparecer al niño… Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no era para nada una mala idea, ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? No no, no se rebajaría a eso, ¿O si?

─¿Usted tiene algún amigo? ─Preguntó secando las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos para luego mirarlo con ese deje de inocencia, su pregunta se debe a que no había nadie al alrededor, excepto el Kyu de hace rato aunque les tenía miedo, así que, si no había nadie al alrededor supuso (Sin pensar que las tierras inferiores eran mas grandes que lo que apenas ha explorado) que si vivía ahí, en aquel lugar tan solitario, ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? .

La pregunta que había hecho lo dejó pensando unos segundos, ¿Amigos? ¿Qué era eso? Claro que sabía lo que era un amigo, más jamás tuvo uno, ¿Su Amo contaba como un amigo? Para nada, de hecho decir eso era una total falta de respeto a su amo, de hecho ya siente que merece un castigo por siquiera haber pensado eso; Sus sirvientes tampoco contaban como amigos, estos solo estaban para servirle a él, aún así eran unos inútiles, más que los Kyus que no soporta; En definitiva no, no tenía ningún amigo, Pero no es algo que le preocupara, él puede vivir sin eso así como lleva haciendo desde el inicio de su existencia, de todos modos, él solo se preocupa por si mismo, no tiene que preocuparse por tonterías. Mas sin embargo una idea cruzó por su mente y decidió ponerla en marcha, solamente para alejar a Link de él.

─Si, tengo muchos amigos, ¿Quieres conocerlos? ─Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

─¿Puedo? ─Preguntó el de ojos azules mirando al mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro, no le parecía mala idea conocer a los amigos de el Lord, que equivocado estaba pues la sonrisa de Grahim daba a entender que no debió aceptar, pero simplemente no se percataba de las dobles intenciones del mayor.

─¡Claro! ─Sonrió para luego, con algo de incomodidad, tenderle la mano al niño para que la tomara y así lo hizo─ Sujétate fuerte─ Dijo, Link se extrañó un poco, ¿Para qué sujetarse fuerte? Prefirió no preguntar y confiar ciegamente en el más alto y sujetarse a su mano.

Entonces el Auto-proclamado Señor de los Demonios al notar que el niño estaba bien sujeto a él, levantó su mano libre con elegancia y con la misma sonrisa maliciosa chasqueó los dedos y sí ambos desaparecieron en una nube de rombos, Por un momento Link sintió que dejó de sentir el suelo y flotaba pero fue un momento tan fugaz que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar hasta que volvió a sentir que pisaba el duro suelo.

Pero al instante de que reaccionó dio un respingo de terror al ver el lugar en el que estaba, no era para nada igual al lugar en el que estaba anteriormente, este era a comparación con el otro, mucho más aterrador y sombrío; aparte de eso, ahí en ese lugar habían muchos monstruos extraños que instantáneamente voltearon a verlo con esas miradas aterradoras que pusieron los pelos de punta al de baja estatura.

─Esos son mis amigos ─Dijo el Lord, aunque le costó bastante decir eso sin vomitar en el proceso, jamás diría que de verdad ellos sean sus amigos, antes muerto que eso. ─Vamos, denle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo "compañero" ─Las palabras que decía el Lord eran claras para los Bokoblins pues anteriormente el lord había traído nuevos "Compañeros" solo para satisfacer su insaciable sed de sangre y dolor; Pero las palabras que dijo las usó mal sin entender que lo que los Bokoblins entendieron fue que acabaran con el chico sin saber que el Lord solo quería asustarlo para que se aleje de él.

─U-Umm… ─Link no sabía que decir, les tenía miedo, eran más altos que él aunque no más que el Lord pero igual le intimidaban, pero para no ser grosero frente a los "amigos" de Grahim decidió acercarse y presentarse, así que lentamente soltó la mano de el mayor y se acercó un poco a uno de los Bokoblins que lo miraba fijamente atento a cualquier amenaza. ─H-Hola.. M-Me llamo Link.

El Lord al ver al niño presentarse ante los Bokoblins se dio media vuelta para irse de ahí iba a dejarlo solo para que pasara un rato con ellos pensando que solo lo asustarían y cuando vuelva lo convencería de que se fuera a su casa y así no quiera volver, aunque lo de que se fuera a su casa sería un poco difícil pero ya se las arreglaría para devolverlo a Altárea. Levantó su mano con esa elegancia apunto de chasquear los dedos pero un fuerte golpe y el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo con fuerza lo hizo voltearse mirando al niño en el suelo después de ser golpeado por uno de los Bokoblins y otro se preparaba para atacarlo.

─¡Señor Grahim! ─Llamó Link con miedo, solamente se había presentado amablemente con ellos y ellos lo golpearon de forma inmediata, su cara dolía del golpe pero no podía sobársela pues uno de los Bokoblins lo tomó para que no escapara ni hiciera algún movimiento.

El Lord miró con indiferencia la escena, tal vez era por ese lado malvado que lo dominaba que no le permitía hacer algo al respecto, aunque a quien engaña, él no es bueno en ningún sentido, así que no le dañaría un cambio de planes, sonrió de lado para luego desaparecer del lugar dejando al niño con los Bokoblins.

Mas sin embargo algo iba mal en el Lord, apenas llegó de nuevo al bosque de Farone sintió que, tal vez, no debió hacer eso, ¿Culpa era? ¿Por qué sentía culpa de matar a un niño? ¿Será que jamás le hizo algo malo a un niño o a una criatura mucho mas indefensa que los inútiles kyus? Si, definitivamente eso debía ser, era una batalla totalmente injusta, Link no sabe auto-defenderse, el dejar a ese niño a manos de esas criaturas que lo superan en fuerza y altura era algo muy cobarde de su parte, y él no caería tan bajo.

Chasqueó de nuevo los dedos apareciendo de nuevo en aquel lugar y tomando a Link en sus brazos sin siquiera mirarlo para volver a aparecer en el bosque de Farone. Fue instantáneo que sintió los pequeños brazos de Link rodearle fuertemente mientras hundía su cara en su pecho aferrándose a él, y el llanto de el menor se hizo presente, sin duda alguna fue una mala jugada pues solamente quería asustarlo y acabó dándole el trauma de su vida, por alguna razón se sintió culpable, pero intentó desechar todo rastro de culpabilidad, él no era humano, no debería tener esa clase de sentimientos en él y menos con aquel niño.

─S-Señor Grahim… ─Murmuró Link aun aferrándose fuertemente al Lord sin intensión alguna de soltarlo, solamente levantó su mirada para sonreírle de forma forzada a Grahim─ C-Creo que no le caí bien a sus amigos… ─Murmuró débilmente por el dolor.

─¡…! ─Claro que Grahim lo notó, el rostro de Link tenia golpes fuertes, desvió su mirada de su rostro a su cuerpo notando también algunos golpes y rasguños; ahora si no podía deshacer la culpa que poseía, fue algo muy injusto lo que hizo, mas sin embargo no es capaz de decirle al niño un "Lo siento" Así que solo dio un suspiro y con una mano tomó su nuca volviendo a posicionarla en su pecho y así acurrucarlo en sus brazos, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar en esa situación, ¿Debía dejarlo tirado o actuar como si se preocupara por él? Al parecer estaba haciendo la segunda sin darse cuenta. ─No debí llevarte ahí, ellos son muy violentos… ─Chasqueó la lengua algo molesto.

─No se preocupe por eso, c-creo que solamente hice algo que les molestara y por eso actuaron así… D-De todos modos ¿Luego volvemos con ellos? ─Preguntó volviendo a alzar la mirada para mirar a los ojos oscuros del más alto, o más bien ojo ya que el otro era cubierto por cabello.

─¿Qué? ─Preguntó con bastante sorpresa─ ¿Estás loco? ¡Claro que no volverás ahí! ─Exclamó con ligera molestia, es que ¿Estaba loco o qué? Realmente le había sorprendido lo que había dicho Link, pues los Bokoblins realmente lo dejaron herido y aun así quiere volver a intentarlo, ni él se lo creía.

─N-No lo estoy, solo que quiero agradarles ─Dijo con simpleza, es cierto, los Bokoblins le habían hecho daño y todavía les tenía miedo, pero él no se daba cuenta de las cosas que pasaban, él solo quería ser amigo de todo el mundo, de ser amable, de hacer el bien, sin importarle quien le haya hecho daño.

─¿Por qué quieres agradarles? Ellos son monstruos, no te tienen que agradarte unos monstruos ─Dijo Grahim con simpleza, pues era la verdad, eran monstruos, los monstruos son malos, no son buenos en ningún sentido así que básicamente sería un tiempo perdido el intentar dialogar con ellos.

─Sean monstruos o no, son sus amigos, Señor Grahim, y sé que todo lo que venga de usted es bueno ─Sonrió el pequeño Link.

Y Fue en ese momento que sin saberlo, Link destrozó el corazón frió de Grahim.

* * *

¡Diosa! Link es un verdadero amor ¿A que si? :'3

Quiero agradecer a las personitas que dejaron sus rewiews, me alegra saber que aun hay gente en ese maravilloso fandom y amando a esa parejita 3 ¡Gracias por todo!

De nuevo me disculpo si en algún lado se me sale el OoC :C es algo que a veces no logro controlar .

Pero en todo caso espero que les haya gustado igual. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Respiraba de forma agitada sintiendo hasta en sus cabellos los nervios recorrerlo, dio un vistazo procurando que nadie lo viera y corrió hasta el siguiente punto que veía, no fue un acto muy inteligente de su parte, pero no tenía un plan desde el inicio, es una improvisación y la desesperación junto con los nervios no lo dejaban pensar lógicamente; Paró en seco al ver a alguien encima de él volando y se escondió bajo un árbol que se encontraba cerca, afortunadamente esa persona no logró verle, limpio con la manga de su camisa las lagrimas que bajaban de sus ojos que no reflejan nada mas que dolor y tristeza; Salio del árbol y de nuevo en un intento desesperado corrió hacia una de las vallas saltándolas para luego caer en un vacío absoluto, al instante su cobardía y miedo pudieron con él por lo que dio un silbido muy pobre que afortunadamente logró hacer que aquella ave majestuosa que le pertenecía lo atrapara de caer en aquel abismo infinito para luego elevarse hasta aquellos cielos oscuros que poco se iluminaban, pero ya estaba lejos de todo ser que pudiera verlo, no quería que nadie mas lo viera, solamente quería una cosa, desaparecer; Se abrazó fuertemente a su ave y cerró sus ojos con las lagrimas corriendo y así como un globo, lejos voló.

(…)

Bien, por dónde empezar; Grahim, el Señor de los Demonios, aquel que posee el poder suficiente para hacer desaparecer a quien quisiera con solo un chasquido de dedos, una moral bastante elevada y solo tiene como objetivo cumplir a su amo quien en esos momentos se encuentra temporalmente ausente; Ahora mismo está es preocupado por la salud física y posiblemente mental de un niño de edad que desconoce de nombre Link y que proviene de Altárea, el lugar donde a donde él no puede acceder de ningún modo por el manto de nubes, una barrera impuesta por la diosa, posiblemente muera en el intento de cruzar aquellas nubes que protegen Altárea, pero el problema no es que no puede ir a Altárea, de hecho poco le importaría, el problema es que se está dejando detrás el orgullo por sentir que fue injusto –No es culpa en lo absoluto. O Al menos eso siente el Auto-Proclamado Señor de los Demonios─ Por haberle hecho una muy mala jugada al niño al querer haberlo asustado para que luego no quisiera quedarse más en las tierras inferiores y quisiera irse a su casa en Altárea. Plan completamente fallido. Solamente que Link ahora quisiera ser amigos de sus sirvientes que lo dañaron física y psicológicamente seguro.

Mas sin embargo el deseo del niño no va a ser, y Grahim lo tiene más claro que el agua, Link no va a ser amigos de los Bokoblins, ni siquiera va a dejarlo verlos de nuevo, no lo va a hacer por protegerlo, ya lo hizo una vez y se siente realmente deshonrado al haber hecho eso aunque él piense que sea porque fue algo injusto si no lo hubiera protegido; de todas formas, Link pertenece a Altárea, allá arriba donde tenga a sus padres cuidando de él como el niño que es bajo la protección de las tierras flotantes producto de la Diosa y lejos de ese destino que vendrá pronto gracias a él. Aunque, por un momento pensó en quedarse a Link e incitarlo a servirle, ya que él lo salvó de morir de una caída de gran altura aunque fuera sin querer, y lo salvó de una muerte segura de los Bokoblins, Link debería deberle su vida entera a él, pues el Lord jamás haría eso por un mortal como él, pero no, no va a quedarse a Link.

Pero no lo hace por querer protegerlo, o algo por el estilo, Link era demasiado débil como para servirle a él de la manera que valga la pena, incluso si toma un fuerte entrenamiento o le lleve toda la vida en eso, no podría, es más inútil que los Bokoblins, aparte es demasiado dulce para su gusto, enviarlo a dar su vida por él solamente obtendría que muriera al segundo, no sabe defenderse y es demasiado amable, estaba convencido de que él no podría, aparte, claro, es un niño.

─No puedo creer que ya se haya cansado… ─Murmuró el Auto-Proclamado Señor de los Demonios al ver como Link se detenía mientras respiraba de forma agitada encorvado con sus manitas en sus rodillas en señal de cansancio, pues hace rato se puso a jugar con unos Kyus que encontró en la zona y como si la misma diosa fuera él, los Kyus aceptaron emocionados a jugar a un tal "Corre que te pillo", una clase de juego de niños que Link tuvo que explicarle a los Kyus, Pero Link no ha dejado de detenerse a los pocos segundos de comenzar a correr provocando que perdiera la mayoría de las partidas por el poco aguante que posee, aunque era algo realmente inusual, Link aun era un niño, según él sabía los Niños poseían una gran energía para correr todo lo que quisieran pero Link apenas y logra correr ya que se cansa de nada y la cara de remordimiento que posee demuestra que no es apropósito y no está a gusto con no poder correr. Eso comprobaba aun más que no podría servirle como es merecido.

─¡Señor Grahim! ─Exclamó Link acercándose al mencionado con la intención de invitarlo a jugar con él.─ ¿Quiere jugar con nosotros? ─Pregunto con aquella sonrisa en sus labios y ese brillo de esperanza característico en él.

─No─ Dijo Simplemente aguantando una ligera risa burlona que quería salir de sus labios al ver como la expresión de Link cambiaba de una esperanzada a la desilusión.

─¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ─Hizo un puchero completamente desilusionado pero dispuesto a insistir estar con el señor de los Demonios.

─Porque alguien de mi categoría no jugaría esas cosas de niños─ Dijo mientras con una de sus manos deslizó sus níveos cabellos hacia atrás con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

─Ya… ─ Murmuró Link pensando en que hacer para convencer al Señor de los Demonios de que pasara tiempo con él, no tiene ni idea de cómo podrá volver a Altárea pero no le importa, no es como si alguien iba a esperarle con los brazos abiertos o al menos eso pensaba, así que quería quedarse con el Señor de los Demonios aunque sea un rato más aunque ya llevaba varias horas en ese lugar, desde que amaneció; entonces pensó que tal vez si se conocieran mas habría más confianza y el Señor querría estar más con él, tal vez por ser un niño extraño no quería estar con él. Así que se acercó sentándose a su lado bajo el árbol y el Lord lo miraba confundido.

─¿Qué ocurre Niño? ─Preguntó confundido Grahim.

─Nada, Señor Grahim, cuénteme de usted─ Dijo con simpleza a la vez que mostraba una gran sonrisa mientras se colocaba en posición de prestar atención al más alto, tal vez si se conocían mejor el Señor de los Demonios tendría más confianza con él y podría aceptar jugar con él, era lo único que pensaba.

─¿Qué te cuente sobre mi? ¿Y qué quieres saber exactamente? ─Preguntó curioso, aunque con bastante desgana, hace rato le había hecho las miles de preguntas que lo hicieron llevarlo con los Bokoblins y pensó que después de ese ataque el niño no volvería a preguntar mas nada, pero al parecer su curiosidad seguía siendo insaciable, y a decir verdad no quería responder a sus preguntas.

─Mmm… ─Se lo pensó un momento, no tenía algo especifico que preguntar así que estaba en un dilema, por lo que para no perder el tiempo simplemente lanzó lo primero que se le ocurrió─ ¿Dónde está su papi y su mami? ─Preguntó.

─No tengo─ Respondió como si nada, aunque la cara de Link demostraba sorpresa.

─No diga eso Señor Grahim, todos tenemos padres─ Dijo en forma de reproche, aunque claro, él desconoce que Grahim no es un humano y que no nació de forma natural como él, el nació en base a los poderes de su Amo, en pocas palabras, fue creado.

─Pues yo no, Y dime niño, ¿Dónde están los tuyos? ─Desvió el tema, aunque creía conocer la respuesta que era que sus padres se encontraban en Altárea como debería ser, pero la respuesta de Link fue otra.

─Los míos están en el cielo, solo puedo verlos de noche cuando salen las estrellas ya que mis padres son unas ─Están muertos, Eso fue lo que escuchó Grahim venir de Link, aunque fue algo sorpresivo no se esperó para nada que los padres de Link estuvieran muertos.

─Ya veo… ¿Y Quien te cuida cuando es de día? ─Preguntó de la forma mas sutil, tal vez si estaba interesado en saber que clase de vida tenía Link en Altárea.

─Yo me sé cuidar solo, ya soy un niño grande para que me cuiden ─Hizo un ligero puchero ofendido, él era grande según él, no necesitaba adultos que lo cuidaran, o eso pensaba pero la verdad era otra y él mismo sabia que se encontraba mintiendo.

─Ya veo…─ La verdad era que no sabía que responder, eso le hacía pensar más, Sus padres estaban muertos y nadie lo cuidaba, ¿Cómo el niño sigue vivo y caminando como si nada? Un niño tan pequeño no podría vivir solo, el niño debía estarle mintiendo lo cual era cierto. ─¿Seguro que nadie te cuida? Debe haber alguien pendiente de ti, niño─ Dijo.

─Bueno… Algunas veces el director de la academia está al tanto de mi, los demás profesores igual… A-Aunque se diría que la que mas anda pendiente de mi es mi mejor amiga, su nombre es Zelda y es la hija de el director, p-pero solo están pendiente de mi, ¡Yo no necesito que me cuiden! ─Volvió a hacer un puchero bastante infantil. Es cierto, sus profesores muestran interés en él y lo cuidan, pero no como parece que sea, ellos tienen sus familias y mejores cosas de las que ocuparse que de él.

─Ya veo.. ─

(…)

Ahora el Sol que dio inicio a aquel alocado día se empezó a ocultar lentamente mientras se llevaba consigo el color azul del día para luego dar paso a aquel Crepúsculo vespertino, lo que acompañaba a aquel ocaso ya no eran risas como esperaba, solo ligeros ronquidos provenientes de un niño que dormía cansado al lado de el Auto-Proclamado Señor de los demonios a una distancia moderada, Link se había dormido en medio de todo su interrogatorio a el Señor de los Demonios pero se durmió satisfecho de conocer algunas cosas de Grahim aunque este último terminó sabiendo mas de el niño que el niño de él, como su edad, su relación con la niña cuyo nombre no recuerda, que al final es la academia de caballeros en la que el niño se encuentra lo que lo mantiene vivo; Pero eso no era lo que ocupaba su mente, claro, estaba bien el saber mas cosas de Link pero se encontraba en un punto medio, encontró una manera de regresar al niño de vuelta a Altárea, era algo difícil para él mas no imposible, pero el problema no era eso, dudaba sobre regresar al niño aunque ahora sabe que no tiene padres y vive a base de los cuidados de una academia y sus profesores –y estos tienen una vida que mantener como para andar todo el tiempo pendiente de el niño-, se intentaba convencer a si mismo que debería quedárselo aunque sabe que solo sería como una piedra en el zapato, pero seguía discutiéndose con eso, recordaba las palabras que él mismo se había dicho todos los días, el mal que él iba a causar, el destino que viviría el mundo cuando su plan se lleve a cabo, todo eso iba a venir pronto y él no quiere que el niño se vea incluido de alguna forma, así que al parecer, ganó el llevarlo de vuelta a Altárea.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia el niño cargándolo en sus brazos mientras sentía como este se acurrucaba y rodeaba su cuello con sus diminutos brazos, comenzó a andar a paso tranquilo hacia su destino, mientras simplemente trataba de mantenerse tranquilo para lo que iba a hacer. Al llegar a su destino se quedó mirando aquella estatua, una estatua que tenía un destino sellado en ella, un destino que pronto llegará de golpe, y él está claro en eso. Levantó su mano y tragó duro, para que luego la estatua fuera rodeada por un aura maligna que con mucha dificultad quitaba la pureza que esta poseía, una gota de sudor se deslizó por la mejilla de Grahim una vez que la estatua se activara para él abriendo un agujero entre el manto de nubes. Se encontraba agotado, él no podía meterse con cosas de la diosa o al menos no actualmente, le costaba mucha magia y energía, claro, pronto dejaría de ser un problema tal vez pero por ahora simplemente no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo. Respiró hondo y se apresuró en llevar a cabo el siguiente paso.

─Niño, despierta─ Lo movió un poco intentando despertarlo, cosa que consiguió con facilidad.

─¿Huh…? ¿Qué pasa…? ─ Murmuró con voz adormilada mientras tallaba su ojo derecho con su mano derecha y a la vez daba un bostezo de cansancio.

─Es hora de que vuelvas a tu casa─ Dijo dejando a Link en el suelo mientras este seguía confundido.

─¿Irme a casa? ─Preguntó.

─Si ─Se colocó a su altura mientras se quitaba su capa para luego colocársela aunque le quedara notoriamente grande.

─¿Para qué me da su capa señor Grahim? ─Preguntó mientras tocaba la suave tela de la capa que Grahim colocó de forma exacta en él aunque le quedara grande.

─ Es complicado de decir pero esta capa te ayudara, si quieres puedes quedártela, puedo fácilmente conseguir otra, bien, volverás a los cielos, cuando llegues a arriba de las nubes no olvides llamar a tu pájaro del que me contaste, ¿Si? Mantente a salvo─ "Cuídate" Fue lo último que él quisiera haberle dicho, pero no podría, él no era así, ya estaba haciendo demasiado por ese niño de lo que esperaba como para ahora decirle que se cuidara, él sabia cuidarse solo como él le había dicho.

─Vale… ─Murmuró algo triste de tener que irse tan pronto, no mentiría al decir que le había gustado conocer las tierras inferiores, a pesar de que aun tenía las heridas hechas por los Bokoblins en aquel traumatico ataque, pero estas fueron tratadas por Grahim de una forma que a la vista de Link, era amable y tierna, quería quedarse con alguien que si lo cuidara como el Señor de los Demonios lo hizo, pero ¿Grahim querría eso? Tenía miedo de que la respuesta fuera negativa por lo que Prefirió no insistir en quedars, pero tuvo otra que tuvo que hacerle directamente al Señor de los Demonios antes de irse, esperanzado.─ Señor Grahim, ¿Nos volveremos a ver? ─Preguntó mirando fijamente al Señor de los Demonios.

─Claro ─Mintió, era mejor mentirle a decirle que no era buena idea que volviera, es mas, posiblemente no haya posibilidad de que él volviera a las tierras inferiores jamás, pero lo dejará vivir con esa ilusión.

─¿De verdad? ─Preguntó con ese brillo de ilusión en los ojos sin darse cuenta de lo mentiroso que era el Lord.

─Si, ahora vamos que se hace tarde. ─Se levantó volviendo a quedar a su altura normal y se apartó ligeramente─ Solo toca la estatua y esta te llevará a los cielos. ─Explicó con simpleza.

─Muy bien, ¡Nos vemos señor Grahim! ─Dijo con una sonrisa mientras movía su mano a un lado a otro y se acercaba a la estatua y la tocaba inmediatamente una brisa se hizo presente y gracias a la capa fue impulsado a los cielos de nuevo, lejos de la vista de el Señor de los Demonios.

Una vez Link estuviera lejos de la vista de el Señor de los Demonios este cayó de rodillas al suelo con la respiración agitada, el usar su casi nula magia en la estatua lo había agotado, pero al menos el niño se encontraba lejos, sano y salvo en su casa y eso era lo importante, se levantó con dificultad y ni se preocupó en desactivar la estatua, sabia que su magia no sería suficiente como para mantenerla activada por mucho tiempo, como mucho duraría unos minutos, pronto el agujero de los cielos se cerraría. Con ese pensamiento en mente decidió irse de una vez.

(…)

Caminaba a paso lento por el bosque de Farone como hacia todos los días a toda hora, aunque ya era de noche le gustaba dar un paseo nocturno por el bosque que ya conocía de memoria; ya había pasado varias horas desde que había dejado ir a aquel niño de nombre Link, se sintió ligeramente raro el volver a esa paz y no escucharlo preguntar por todo, lo cual era raro ya que Grahim estaba acostumbrado a la paz del bosque de Farone y no al cuchicheo extenso, tal vez cierta parte de él extrañaba a Link aunque haya pasado solo un día con él y varias horas desde que se fue de vuelta a su casa. Se Maldijo internamente, no podía creer que ese niño mortal le causaba esos sentimientos extraños en él, pero tendría que eliminarlos, Link no volverá a las tierras inferiores, jamás.

─¡Señor Grahim! ─Escuchó aquella voz infantil que estuvo en su mente todo el rato gritar detrás de él.

¿O tal vez si?

─¡¿Link?! ─Exclamó con sorpresa volteando ver al mencionado que corría hacia el con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Por fin logro traer capitulo nuevo ; v ;

Quiero agradecerles mucho mucho mucho todos los reviews que me dejan, los leo y los re-leo con una cara de idiota enamorado (?)

Me motivan a seguir escribiendo esta historia w

Por cierto, lector fantasmita que lee esto, tu tambien puedes dejar tu review,está científicamente comprobado por Fay con un 100% de posibilidades de que si dejas tu review, mas rápido habrá capítulos, es la comida de los escritores en fanfiction (?)

¡Bueno! No tengo tiempo para revisar el capitulo y comprobar que todo esté en orden, puede que luego lo revise y si tiene algún fallo o le falta más me tomaré la molestia de actualizarlo, pero creo que esta bien, o no se...

¡Bueno que mas da! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Los amo a todos! ¡Que la diosa Hylia me los bendiga a todos! (?)


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras Link se encontraba volviendo a Altárea, en su ausencia las cosas no fueron buenas en lo absoluto, o al menos no para una sola persona…

Mientras la luz del sol se abría paso entre el gran manto de nubes iluminando una tierra flotante denominada como Altárea, y entraba de forma sutil al cuarto de una jovencita haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran por la molestia que le daba el sol pero solamente sonrió ya que ella era así, alegre aun con las cosas que la molestan, era de una personalidad única por lo cual todos la querían y no era por nada. Se levantó inmediatamente de su cama para luego arrastrar una silla hasta la ventana donde se subió para poder ver a través de ella ya que no podía por ser realmente chiquita, al abrir la ventana miró con una sonrisa el cielo amarillento de el amanecer que se seguía abriendo paso y veía a algunos Neburís comenzar a emprender vuelo a través de ese hermoso cielo madrugador.

Zelda solo sonrió admirando ese bello paisaje, una idea cruzó por su mente como siempre, aprovechar este hermoso paisaje y mostrárselo a su mejor amigo, Link, ella era demasiado apegada a Link, no por dependencia o algo similar, simplemente aprecia demasiado a Link, lo conoce desde antes de que tuviera memoria de eso estaba segura, ya cuando tuvo capacidad de pensar un poco por su cuenta ya se encontraba queriendo a Link, y quiere que pase lo que pase esa amistad perdure por siempre y más la sonrisa de Link.

Se bajó de la silla para rápidamente abrir su armario y tomar un vestido rosado y sus botas para luego quitarse la pijama rosada y vestirse con la ropa elegida, una vez lista ni siquiera se paró a acomodar sus cabellos color oro que le llegaba a los hombros, simplemente se apresuró en salir de su cuarto con una sonrisa, no era la primera vez que salía a la madrugada a despertar a Link, estaba emocionada pero un tenía un mal presentimiento, por lo cual se apresuró al cuarto de su mejor amigo y tocó la puerta en una especie de código que ella había hecho junto a Link para saber que era ella, pero pasaron los segundos y no hubo respuesta alguna, Zelda bufó, sabía que Link era bastante dormilón pero era fácil de despertar, podía dormir hasta el año que entra si quisiera pero fácilmente podría despertarlo con solo respirar, decidió volver a intentar y tocó la puerta de nuevo y volvió a esperar, no hubo respuesta de nuevo.

─¿Link? ─Preguntó mientras tomaba con sus manos la perilla de la puerta y al girarla esta se abrió, era extraño pero todo rastro de confusión fue cambiado por preocupación al abrir la puerta por completo y mirar que el cuarto de su mejor amigo se encontraba deshabitado, no había rastro alguno de Link, incluso su cama se encontraba perfectamente arreglada sin rastro de que el rubio hubiera dormido en ella anteriormente.

Pensó que tal vez se había ido a pasear en su Neburí que sería lo más normal pero no era suficiente para convencerse a sí misma, Link era demasiado flojo, desde que obtuvo a su Neburí solamente lo vio una vez disfrutar de cruzar los cielos con tanta pasión, luego de eso era raro verlo en su Neburí volando, Link disfrutaba de estar en tierra firme y posiblemente, durmiendo, y más a estas horas.

Con desilusión cerró la puerta de la habitación de Link mientras con la mirada baja caminaba hacia su habitación aunque la preocupación no se iba de su mente, pero trataba de convencerse a si misma que todo estaba bien y que solo era paranoia suya, pero no quitaba que ahora si se preocupara por ese mal presentimiento que tenía.

─Zelda hija, ¿Que sucede? ─Escuchó a su padre frente de ella, era normal que Gaepora también estuviera despierto temprano así que no se sorprendió mucho de verlo despierto y tampoco Gaepora se encontraba sorprendido de ver a Zelda despierta tan temprano, pero era raro verla con esa cara, normalmente ella siempre se encuentra con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta vez su rostro demostraba tristeza y preocupación, algo realmente raro.

─Es solo… Que Link no está en su cuarto… ─Dijo para luego mirar a su padre con sus ojos azules cristalizados por la preocupación.

─Oh ya veo, bueno hija, tal vez se encuentra paseando por los al rededores ─Dijo acariciando los ligeramente desordenados cabellos dorados de Zelda mientras esta hacia un ligero puchero.

─Y-Ya lo sé… Solo que… Se lo flojo que es Link y es raro que él se levante temprano y mas por un paseo ─Murmuró aun con su preocupación a flote.

─Quien sabe, tal vez hoy quiso cambiar de rutina ─Se encogió de hombros intentando restarle importancia al asunto de Link, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Zelda que no le agradó para nada ─Mejor vamos a desayunar, ya verás que luego vuelve ─Dijo intentando esta vez sacar una sonrisa en el rostro de su niña, pero no dio frutos.

─Está bien… ─Murmuró.

Y Así pasó una aburrida mañana, desayunó con su padre, solo con su padre, era monótono no tener un desayuno animado con Link que terminaba en largos ratos de diversión en vez de comer, pero no, esta vez solo eran charlas normales con su padre y no es que no quiera a su padre, lo quiere más que a nada pero era distinto hablar con un familiar que con tu mejor amigo, y al final de cuentas Link no apareció. A lo largo de toda la mañana no hubo ni un solo rastro de Link, era como si las nubes se lo hubieran tragado y la rubia empezaba a preocuparse aun más por su mejor amigo.

─Zelda, llevas así toda la mañana, deja de preocuparte por Link, sabes muy bien que el va a aparecer tarde o temprano ─Dijo Su padre de nuevo intentando re-animar a su hija que estaba que lloraba de la preocupación, la verdad es que ni él entiende la importancia que tiene Link en el corazón de su hija como para que la mantenga con esa profunda tristeza.

─E-Eso lo sé pero… ─No sabía cómo justificarse, solo había pasado medio día y eso ya era demasiado para ella, estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo las 24 horas para ella excepto cuando tenían cosas que hacer en la academia, pero por lo general siempre estaban juntos, y ahora se siente tan sola, como si le hubieran arrebatado ese otro lado suyo.

─… ─Suspiró.─ ¿Por qué no das un paseo? Tal vez te lo encuentres por ahí ─Mencionó llamando la atención de Zelda.

─Si, tienes razón ─Murmuró levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba y salía de la habitación para luego salir también de la academia de caballeros.

Al salir de la academia de caballeros solo se encontraba ella parada frente a la puerta, sola, mientras sus cabellos se mecían ante la brisa del medio día, y así comenzó a caminar solitaria por su hogar, saludaba a gente con una sonrisa falsa y buscaba a la razón de esta, se sentía raro caminar sin hablar con alguien, por primera vez realmente se sentía sola a pesar de estar rodeada de gente, solo anhelaba que Link volviera rápido.

─¡Zelda! ─Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas así que se volteó inmediatamente encontrándose a aquel niño pelirrojo que no le agradaba para nada, Vilán, aquel que no sabía hacer otra cosa más que estar detrás de ella y de ser el causante de las constantes depresiones en Link.

─Vilán… ─Murmuró simplemente, no quería verlo, no se sentía en ánimos para si quiera hablar con él pero aunque sea quería preguntarle ─Vilán, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

─¡Lo que quieras Zelda, te responderé todo! ─Exclamó con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras trataba de mantener la compostura frente a Zelda aunque prácticamente estaba que se derretía por ella como siempre.

─Tú… ¿Has visto a Link? ─Sabía que a Vilán no le caía bien Link, pero ha estado preguntándole a la gente si ha visto a Link y aun poseía esperanza de que siquiera él lo haya visto, una muy baja esperanza. El rostro de Vilán al instante cambio a una de ligero enojo.

─No, no lo he visto, afortunadamente ─Se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, puede estar frente a la chica que le gusta pero no soporta que Zelda sea tan apegada a Link, aunque claro el no entiende la razón de esto, pero sin duda lo odia.

─Ya veo… Gracias, si lo ves… Por favor dile que lo estoy buscando ─Dijo desilusionada de nuevo.

─Está bien, pero realmente espero no verlo, por mi ni que vuelva ─Cruel, eso era lo que definía a Vilán en definitiva.

Zelda simplemente no dijo nada, solamente se dio vuelta para irse con la mirada baja, se encontraba triste, frustrada y molesta, Link no aparece por ningún lado y nadie en Altárea muestra siquiera un signo de preocupación por él, ¿Por qué nadie jamás mostraba interés en Link? Todos en Altárea siempre fueron así, incluso si Link no tiene padres ni algún otro familiar, todos son indiferentes con él, ¿Por qué su gente era así? Por gente como esa era que ella prefería estar con Link, Link sería un niño antipático, no habla mucho, no muestra interés en conocer gente y generalmente se oculta de esta, ¿Pero es culpa de Link? ¡No! Ellos son los que no se acercan a conocer a ese Niño frágil y tierno algunas veces que solo ella conoce, solo ella conoce a Link, sabe cuando está triste, cuando necesita un abrazo, cuando está feliz, cuando necesita estar solo, todo, era como su hermano pequeño, aquel al que debía proteger, porque se nota claramente que si ella no cuidaba a Link, nadie jamás iba a demostrar interés en él, incluso si Link algún momento llegara a morir, estaba segura de que a nadie le temblaría los dedos por él salvo ella…

Es por eso que pase lo que pase ella iba a estar con Link siempre, porque ella es la única que puede estar con él mientras los demás lo ignoran.

─"Te encontraré, Link" ─Pensó Zelda decidida a encontrarlo.

Y Así siguió caminando por toda Altárea sin tener ni siquiera una sola pista de Link, también a cada que se encontraba con alguien le preguntaba por él pero esa persona no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba Link, ya ahora si empezaba a desesperarse, pronto empezaría el atardecer y ni rastro de su mejor amigo y la gente no la ayudaba para nada, nadie sabía nada y ella tampoco.

Hasta que en un momento miró a los cielos esperando que la respuesta al paradero de su mejor amigo cayera de este, pero no, nada cayó del cielo, pero por él se cruzó algo que no fue la respuesta que esperaba, solo un motivo más por el que alarmarse, el Neburí rojo de Link se encontraba volando por los cielos y no tenía a Link sobre con él.

Eso solo hizo que su desesperación fuera más, así que corrió rápidamente hasta donde terminaba la tierra flotante para seguidamente saltar para caer hacia el vacio infinito del mar de nubes, pero no, dio un silbido que hizo que su Neburí, aquel ave de plumaje azul viniera a por ella elevándola a las grandes alturas, y así se puso en rumbo a seguir su búsqueda, Link no estaba en Altárea, no está volando por los cielos, debe estar en alguna otra parte y ella se encontraba determinada a encontrarlo.

Pero llegó el atardecer, y con eso la profunda tristeza de Zelda, de nuevo falló, revisó en todas las islas flotantes que había pero de nuevo nada, le dio vuelta a todo el cielo y no encontró nada, Link no estaba por ningún lado, temía que algo le hubiera pasado y ella ni siquiera sabía que podría haberle pasado a su mejor amigo, y se sentía impotente de no saber que sucedió, solo rogaba a la Diosa que Link estuviera bien. Cerró sus ojos y se apoyó en su Neburí mientras luchaba por no llorar pero falló por completo, comenzó a llorar como una niña que le quitaron su juguete, y no era para menos, era una niña muy pequeña pero era capaz de sentir, de pensar ahora por si misma ,y no le arrebataron un juguete, le arrebataron a su compañero, a su mejor amigo; Se incorporó de nuevo para volver a Altárea y tal vez Link volvería por la noche, aun tenía esperanza de eso, pero justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta vio al Neburí de Link cruzar el cielo con rapidez en la dirección contraria a donde ella iba, Zelda se quedó mirando a donde acababa de cruzar aquella ave, con ilusión.

Mientras en otra parte Link terminó de ser impulsado por aquel viento desde las tierras inferiores hasta los cielos, miró con aquellos ojos azules como anteriormente estaba abajo y ahora se encontraba flotando en los aires, aunque la gravedad no tardó mucho a hacer su efecto y comenzó a descender lentamente pero rápidamente dio aquel silbido pobre que logró llamar a su Neburí que rápidamente llegó a por él elevándolo.

Dio un vistazo hacia atrás mirando aquel agujero entre el mar de nubes de donde él había salido anteriormente, solo se quedó mirándolo, recordando al señor Grahim y su promesa, eso lo hizo sonreír y no dudar en volver a su hogar, pero mientras volaba directo a su casa vio a algo volando frente a él, no lograba verlo bien por la oscuridad que se hizo presente, pero cuando logró fijarse bien se sorprendió mucho al ver que no era cualquier cosa, era su mejor amiga Zelda montada sobre su Neburí y lo miraba sorprendida con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

─¿Zelda? ─Se preguntó deteniendo a su Neburí frente al de ella que no decía nada solamente lloraba mientras no dejaba de mirarlo, claro, había desaparecido un día entero y la había preocupado, pero él no se esperaba que fuera tanto.

─¡Link! ─Gritó su nombre para luego hacer que su Neburí volara hacia el de Link para seguidamente saltar sobre este y afortunadamente Link logró atraparla en sus brazos siendo abrazado fuertemente por Zelda.

─¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenías preocupada! ¡Por favor no vuelvas a irte así! ─Exclamó Zelda entre lágrimas y su voz quebrada aferrándose fuertemente a Link que la miraba sorprendido y culpable.

─Lo siento… ─Murmuró abrazando también a su amiga consolándola, él también la había extrañado, pero no tanto como Zelda pero al menos ahora estaban juntos y era lo importante.

Aun con Zelda llorando abrazándose a él se dirigió a Altárea aunque no tardó mucho en sentir que Zelda dejaba de llorar y cuando se dio cuenta ella estaba profundamente dormida, las razones eran claras, estaba agotada física y mentalmente, estuvo comiéndose la cabeza y recorriendo toda Altárea solo por Link, por el miedo a que le pasara algo, pero ahora que lo había encontrado estaba más tranquila, tanto que al estar cómoda en los brazos de su mejor amigo cayó en un profundo sueño con una sonrisa, Link solo sonrió levemente al verla, Zelda era como su hermana mayor aunque en realidad ella sea unos meses menor que él, pero era lo de menos, él realmente apreciaba el cariño que recibió de Zelda, a la larga, si tiene a alguien que lo espera con los brazos abiertos.

Llegó a Altárea y aterrizó a su Neburí frente a la academia de caballeros y se bajó mientras cargaba a Zelda que era realmente liviana por lo cual no fue un problema cargarla hasta su cuarto, donde la recostó en su cama y estaba a punto de irse a su propio cuarto pero sintió que Zelda jalaba la capa que Grahim le había dado y aun traía puesta por lo cual paró y la miró.

─No te vayas, por favor, duerme conmigo… ─Murmuró con su rostro hundido entre la almohada, Link solo sonrió y asintió recostándose con su mejor amiga y abrazándola, no era la primera vez que ambos dormían juntos, algunas veces terminaban durmiendo juntos por las pesadillas o porque estaban jugando y terminaron cansados tanto que dormían juntos.

(…)

─¿Zelda hija, quieres ce-?─ Gaepora se calló al abrir la puerta y mirar a Zelda dormir plácidamente con un Link que se encontraba roncando, las sabanas habían caído y casi parecía que uno de los dos caería, no pudo evitar reírse levemente y acomodarlos a ambos para arroparlos, para luego irse, dejando que ambos niños disfrutaran su noche juntos, como siempre debió ser.

* * *

¡Hola! Por fin capitulo eh :DD

Bueno, antes de decir todo lo que quiero decir, quiero decir algo (khe(?)

Me puse a re-jugar el SS, tal vez para inspirarme para algunas cosas para este fic, así que empecé a prestarle atención a todo, TODO, y... Terminé prestandole atención a algo... Zukulemtho (?) No se si es que yo mal pienso todo o realmente algo está pasando en SS.

Me refiero a los sonidos que hace Link a lo largo del juego, hay ciertos soniditos, que si no fuera por que ando mirando la pantalla parecería que "algo" está pasando... ¡Suena como si le estuvieran rompiendo la retagua-! (?) Okay no xDD... ¡Pero los reto! ¡Busquen los sonidos de Link y verán que hay ciertos sonidos que parecen otra cosa! x/D Ya sé como sonará Link cuando conozca a la Gra-conda 7u7r (?)

¡Okay basta! xDD

Ahora sobre el capitulo, esto era algo que tenía planeado hace tiempo, si el tener un capitulo de Zelda era algo que ya tenía planeado, realmente Zelda no va a ocupar mucho protagonismo pero realmente va a ser una de las que ayuden a que este fic fluya, y se que ustedes amaran a Zelda uwu

Y Otra cosa, NO me gusta el ZeLink xDD Para mi pase lo que pase los veo como hermanos, o muy grandes amigos, pero jamas como pareja, Así que en el fic Zelda y Link van a tener solo un muy gran amor fraternal, no va a ser otro tipo de amor, por que el trasero de Link le pertenece a nuestro señor de los demonios (?)

Bueno supongo que es todo, puede que pronto traiga el cap esta vez veremos a Link por fin. Y Realmente lo que va a pasar en el próximo cap intentaré que salga bien, se que ustedes van a querer matar a alguien :c ups spoiler(?)

Bueno, ¡Adios!


	5. Chapter 5

La tan ansiada luz del amanecer de un nuevo día se hizo presente en las tierras inferiores y en Altárea, donde la primera en abrir sus ojos fue Zelda que inmediatamente soltó una leve risa al ver a su mejor amigo roncando a su lado, bueno, casi a su lado ya que Link tiene la cabeza a fuera de la cama mientras su cuerpo se mantenía en esta y las sabanas no cubrían más que sus pies, ya extrañaba bastante ver a Link de esa forma tan chistosa; tal vez ella haya sido muy dramática el otro día por haber pasado solo un día sin él, pero realmente ella no sabría qué hacer si no tuviera a Link en su vida, a pesar de que Link era un antipático, a veces falta de respeto, y era un flojo desastroso, pero más allá de eso él era buena persona… Aunque sea solo con ella, le tenía un gran respeto y cariño a Zelda, la comprendía y la apoyaba en todo, básicamente ambos tenían un gran lazo que no sería fácil de romper, y por la diosa que esperaban que eso jamás en la vida pasara.

─Link, despierta─ Link se removió un poco al escuchar la dulce e infantil voz de Zelda mientras esta lo movía un poco intentando despertarlo. ─Vamos despierta ─Volvió a pronunciar esta vez logrando que Link abriera sus ojos de una vez. ─Hasta que despiertas Dormilón ─Sonrió.

─Umm… ─Link no dijo nada, solo restregó su mano contra su ojo intentando recordar que había pasado el día anterior y porque estaba en el cuarto de Zelda, como siempre tardó solo pocos segundos en recordar todo pero no nombró nada del tema, simplemente se apresuró a quitarse de la orilla de la cama antes de caer de cráneo directo al suelo y se acomodó. ─Zelda aun es muy temprano… ─Murmuró Link con la voz adormilada.

─No es tan temprano, ¡Ven Link mira esto! ─Dijo levantándose de la cama para arrastrar otra silla a donde ella había dejado la otra el otro día y se subía a la que ella había dejado y Link se subió a la otra, ambos abrieron la ventana y vieron esa danza que los Neburís hacían mientras cruzaban los aires con majestuosidad ─¡A que son geniales! ─Exclamó con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes mientras admiraba tal baile.

─Sí que lo es ─Sonrió Link mirando la emoción de su mejor amiga, a él no le interesaba mucho cosas como esas ya que ya los había visto antes, pero le gustaba ver como su mejor amiga le encontraba belleza a todo hasta lo más absurdo… Como él mismo.

─Por cierto Link… ¿Dónde conseguiste esa capa tan rara? ─Preguntó Zelda, anteriormente no le había prestado atención a esa capa por el choque de emociones que tenía, pero ahora estaban calmados y por fin le puso atención a la apariencia de Link recién notando las heridas que tenía que estaban cerradas pero se notaban recientes, diosa, ahora se sentía mal, ¿Cómo no se había percatado de eso tan importante? ─¿Y cómo te hiciste esto? ─Esta vez alzó la voz bastante preocupada tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Link haciendo que mire a otro lado para ella tener una vista de una herida que tiene en la mejilla aunque se notaba que estaba bien tratada.

─Ah bueno, sobre eso… E-Es una larga historia ─Rió algo nervioso pues conocía como era su mejor amiga cuando se preocupaba, y a decir verdad no quería decirle lo que había pasado, primero porque prefería no recordarlo, y sobre decirle que estuvo en las tierras inferiores… Lo tomaría por loco, de hecho ni siquiera el lograba asimilar que estuvo ahí, todo ese tiempo creyó que debajo de esas nubes no había nada más que… Nada.

─Bueno, tengo tiempo hasta que mi padre venga a buscarnos para ir a clases ─Dijo mientras se ponía en pose de prestar atención.

─Uhm… ─Link no sabía que decir, y no podía mentirle a Zelda, jamás le había mentido a ella, aparte era muy malo mintiendo, pero no quería decir la verdad para no ser tomado por loco… Pero no había de otra, así que se armó de valor mientras tomaba aire─ Yo…-

─Zelda hija, Link, vayan preparándose para ir a clases ─Dijo Gaepora entrando por la puerta cortando la conversación de ambos, supo que estaban despiertos al haber escuchado algo de ruido antes de entrar aunque no escuchó con claridad la conversación así que no sabía que hablaban de algo importante.

─Está bien papá ─Zelda sonrió a su padre.

─… ─Link no dijo nada, solamente miró de reojo a Gaepora con algo de resentimiento, mientras este no se percataba de la mirada que le enviaba el joven de ojos azules, no estaba consciente de todos los sentimientos negativos que el niño poseía hacia él, de hecho aunque notara la mirada de este no sabría decir que es lo que tiene Link hacia él… Pero una cosa estaba clara, sea lo que sea que provoque esos sentimientos negativos, no es algo que se le pasaría tan fácil…

─Bueno, estaré en mi oficina ─Dijo Gaepora para luego cerrar la puerta e irse dejando ese silencio en la habitación de ambos niños, Zelda estaba en silencio escuchando los pasos de su padre alejarse mientras Link solo estaba pensativo mirando la puerta mientras sus labios temblaban un poco.

─¡Te salvas por ahora! ─Exclamó Zelda mirando a Link cruzada de brazos en un puchero infantil para luego finalmente bajarse de la silla seguida por Link, aunque sin percatarse de los sentimientos negativos que este poseía.

─Bueno… Entonces yo me iré a cambiar ─Dijo Link y antes de que Zelda dijera algo él ya había salido corriendo del cuarto de su amiga, los compañeros de Link lo miraron algo extraño al verlo correr del cuarto de Zelda pero no le dieron mucha vuelta, Link entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta para luego deslizarse por ella quedando tendido en el suelo, suspiró un poco mientras su mirada cambiaba a una seria.

Era realmente increíble los sentimientos lóbregos que podrían navegar en el corazón de un niño tan pequeño como lo era Link, era demasiado pequeño para eso, pero una cosa era cierta, Link era un niño demasiado joven, pero no era idiota o un insensible, después de todo, él era humano como todos ellos, podía sentir las emociones más fuertes y tiene capacidad sobre sí mismo, pero también era débil, por lo cual era fácil que esos sentimientos entraran de golpe en él y arrasaran con la poca ternura que él poseía, pero todo lo que él sabía era demasiado como para soportarlo, así que sin más, le tocó de nuevo limpiarse las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos y resignarse.

Solo que esta vez aun con su cuerpo tembloroso, pensó en alguien que le hizo sonreír aunque sea de manera vaga, la persona que lo salvó, recordó que mientras caía de los cielos suplicaba a la Diosa mientras lloraba, que alguien lo salvara, y estaba convencido de que la Diosa puso a Grahim en su camino por algo y que no fue casualidad, por eso es que le tiene tanto aprecio, él está en su vida por algo, y eso le basta para tenerle aprecio y querer saber para que él está ahí…

Decidió dejar de pensar en tantas cosas por más relajado que esté y decidió bañarse para alistarse para ir a la academia, y eso hizo, le dolió un poco la sensación de el agua sobre las heridas que poseía en su cuerpo, aunque se estaban curando bastante rápido, pero de igual forma poseía aun las marcas y se eran demasiado notorias, no le tocó de otra que ponerse un traje que lo cubriera, así que se puso un suéter y pantalones largos, agradecía que la academia no pidiera una ropa fija, pero en el futuro cuando logre ser un caballero de verdad llevará aquel uniforme que llevan ellos, con orgullo será el traje que lo defina…

"Si es que llego a ese futuro" ─Pensó cerrando la puerta de su armario.

También se colocó la capa de Grahim, no quería quitársela o al menos no por ahora, así que ya listo tomó su pequeña mochila con sus cosas para ir a clases y se encaminó hacia su puerta y al abrirla se encontró con Zelda frente a esta, estaba arreglada y también poseía una mochila para irse.

─¿Listo? ─Preguntó Zelda con una sonrisa en sus labios.

─Si─ Cerró su habitación y tomó la mano de su mejor amiga para así irse juntos.

(…)

─No puedo creer que casi te durmieras en plena clase ─Le regañó Zelda mientras ambos salían a tomar algo de aire, ya habían terminado su primer periodo de clases y ahora tocaba unos 15 minutos de descanso antes de ir a su segundo periodo, pero ambos estaban hablando de cómo Link casi se quedaba dormido en clases de no ser por Zelda.

─¡Pero me estaba aburriendo! ─Hizo un puchero─ Aparte ya sé leer, ya se escribir, ya se contar, sé sumar y restar, sé todo eso, ¿Para qué perder el tiempo en algo que ya sé! ─Se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

─Eres un caso Link… ─Suspiró Zelda e iba a seguir hablando hasta que fue interrumpida.

─Zelda, vámonos ─Tomó la mano de Zelda e iba a alejarse pero la razón de su huida se dio cuenta.

─ Link, hasta que apareciste, ¿Ya por fin dejaste de hacerte el niño especial y esconderte para hacer que Zelda se preocupara por ti? ─Dijo Vilàn con un tono nada amable, se notaba a leguas el rencor que ocupaban sus palabras.

─ Yo no me estaba escondiendo, además no es asunto tuyo. ─Escupió Link con el mismo rencor, no quería encontrarse con él y menos ahora.

─Y-Ya no peleen ─Dijo Zelda intentando llevarse a Link o que dejaran de hablarse así, pero no dio resultado, Link no se movía y ambos no tenían intenciones de dejar esa pelea a medias.

─Pues verás que si es asunto mío, todo lo que tiene que ver con Zelda tiene que ver conmigo, y tú la hiciste preocuparse mucho mientras tú la pasabas re-bien en quien sabe donde ─Dijo Vilán alzando un poco la voz acercándose peligrosamente al ojiazul mientras este hacia lo mismo.

─No era mi intención preocuparla apart-… ─Iba a contraatacar, pero Vilán no tenía intenciones de salir derrotado, iba a defender a su amada aunque esta no lo pidiera.

─¡Pero lo hiciste tonto! ─Gruñó Vilán más que enojado.

─¡Ya basta, dejen de pelear! ─Gritó Zelda intentando de nuevo que dejaran de pelear, pero sus esfuerzos fueron absolutamente en vano.

─¡No te metas Zelda! ─Gritó Link de forma inconsciente.

─¡No le hables así a Zelda! ¡Mira que encima te defiende a ti y la tratas así! ─Y sin más Vilán se lanzó encima de él para golpearlo cosa que consiguió aunque Link no se quedó atrás y contraatacó a golpes de igual forma sin importar el dolor que sentía y logró cambiar de posiciones con Vilán quedando sobre él para seguidamente golpearlo directo en el rostro.

─¿¡Que está pasando aquí?! ─Se escuchó la voz de el profesor Asteus hacer eco en el lugar mientras ambos niños detenían su pelea para mirar al más alto mirarlos con enfado.─ Vendrán conmigo con el director.─Dicho eso tomó a ambos niños separándolos y llevándoselos lejos dejando a una Zelda ligeramente asustada y a unos compañeros que se habían detenido a mirar frustrados por no saber quien ganaría la pelea.

Mientras tanto los niños estaban en silencio caminando al mismo paso que el profesor aunque en sus mentes se decían muchas cosas y ninguna bonita, una vez llegaron el profesor tocó la puerta y entraron cuando escucharon un "adelante".

─Oh, Asteus, ¿Qué sucedió?─ Preguntó Gaepora al ver al maestro entrar con ambos niños heridos por los golpes.

─Link y Vilán estaban peleando en pleno pasillo de la academia ─Dijo Asteus haciendo entrar a ambos niños colocándolos frente al hombre mayor.

─Ya veo, ¿Me van a explicar que sucedió? ─Preguntó Gaepora mientras miraba a ambos niños que lo miraban fijamente e intentaban no mirarse el uno al otro ya que sabían que al hacerlo se desataría otra pelea.

─¡Él empezó! ─Exclamaron ambos señalándose el uno al otro.

─Basta, cálmense ambos, Vilán, empieza tu a contarme tu versión de la historia─ Dijo Gaepora.

─Si señor, lo que pasa es que Link es un niño malo, yo solamente estaba defendiendo a Zelda ya que él la trata de forma injusta, incluso le ha gritado ─Dijo Vilán aunque algunas cosas eran ciertas lo dijo haciendo parecer que Link era un niño malcriado.

─¡Eso no es cierto! ─Exclamó Link.

─Cálmate Link, deja que termine de hablar─ Dijo Gaepora intentando controlar al niño.

─¡No! ¡Él solo trata de hacerle ver que yo soy el culpable, cuando él es el causante de todo siempre! ─Exclamó alterado, se altera demasiado cuando el asunto va en su contra y aún más si tiene que ver con Zelda.

─¡Yo no hice nada, tú fuiste el que le gritó a Zelda! ─Gritó Vilán de vuelta.

─¡No lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque tú te atravesaste! ─Gritó Link en respuesta.

─¡Ya basta! ¡Ambos quedan castigados después de clases, en especial tú Link! ─Dijo Gaepora como golpe final.

─¿¡Porque en especial yo?! ─Exclamó Link indignado.

─Link, está claro que el que comenzó la pelea fuiste tú, siempre estás dando problemas y no me extraña que esta vez no hayas sido tu─ Dijo Gaepora suspirando.

─¡Pero esta vez no he sido yo! ─Era injusto, Link estaba al borde de las lagrimas de esa injusticia que se estaba cometiendo con él.

─No importa, ya he dicho. ─Finalizó.

─… ─Link no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada mientras apretaba sus puños y temblaba, sus sentimientos estaba hechos un caos de nuevo, quería llorar, no le molestaba el hecho de tener que cumplir un castigo, le molestaba que todos pensaran que él siempre era el culpable de todo, y que peor aún, que pensaran que él le hacía daño a Zelda, eso cruzó su límite… Quería llorar, quería gritar… Quería escapar.

Y Así lo hizo, sin decir nada más salió corriendo de la oficina de Gaepora rápidamente sin detenerse al escuchar a ambos adultos gritar su nombre para que volviera, nunca se detuvo, tampoco lo hizo al cruzar los pasillos y casi chocar con los demás, no se detuvo, y no se detuvo al ver la mirada afligida de su mejor amiga intentar abrazarlo aunque él le pasó de largo dejándola atrás, en ningún momento paró de correr y mucho menos paró de llorar.

Corrió y Corrió aun si su cuerpo suplicaba que se detuviera, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría pero aun así no se detuvo, al menos no lo hizo hasta saltar de la isla flotante para llamar a su Neburí con aquel silbido pobre y así ambos irse volando por los cielos lejos de aquellas personas.

Y sin más se desplomó en la espalda de su ave, su respiración no se calmaba y su corazón parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, solamente se abrazó a su ave mientras cerraba sus ojos y trataba de tranquilizarse, era un choque de emociones masivo para él en un día… Mejor dicho, dos, dos días con lo mismo, a este pasó él no aguantaría lo suficiente…

Había llevado ya un rato volando por los cielos, pero esta vez sí tenía un punto fijo al que querer ir, y logró llegar, llegó a un punto de el manto de nubes donde se veía un agujero en este, era el agujero que Grahim había provocado al alterar la estatua de Neburí; Link miró fijamente ese agujero, había salido de él pero dudaba si podría entrar de nuevo, aunque eso no importaba, él no quería estar ni un minuto más en Altárea, quería estar con Grahim, con aquel hombre que estaba destinado a estar en su vida…

Link sabía que su Neburí no podía cruzar el manto de nubes y aunque este estuviera abierto por ese agujero, prefería no arriesgarse, solamente se posicionó bien sobre este y luego saltó, esperó que la caída fuera rápida pero no fue tan rápida como la de el día anterior, esta vez la caída fue lo suficientemente lenta como para no caer de golpe, la capa sorpresivamente le ayudaba a ir suave mientras bajaba de los cielos. Una vez llegó abajo y sus pies tocaron el pasto, miró a todos lados buscando a Grahim pero no había ni un mínimo rastro de él, ahora le tocaba a él buscarlo por su cuenta, pero había un problema… No sabía en qué parte del Bosque de Farone se encontraba. Pues claro, antes estaba en otra y Grahim lo había cargado hacia este lugar mientras dormía.

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar a través de el extenso bosque mirando a ambos lados buscando aunque sea un mínimo rastro de Grahim, aunque no encontró nada más que bosque por donde sea que mirara, aunque también había encontrado alguna que otra cosa que llamara su atención como unas diferentes especies de plantas, también se había cruzado con algunos Kyus que lo saludaron y claramente les preguntó si habían visto a Grahim pero sus respuestas eran negativas.

Resignado se sentó bajo a un árbol a descansar después de haber caminado tanto, aunque su caminata en busca de Grahim había sido en vano, no negaba que se había calmado bastante por lo sucedido, el disfrutar de un aire aun más puro que en Altárea, el bello y casi solitario paisaje verde, su color favorito, el bosque de Farone era un lugar relajante, menos asfixiante que Altárea, o al menos así lo miraba el niño, sin duda, viviría aquí si tuviera la oportunidad…

Jamás se había detenido a ver algo tan superficial puesto a que siempre estuvo pendiente de otras cosas, su mente siempre fue un lío total hasta ahora, donde ahora podía respirar en calma e ignorar el que luego tendrá que volver a Altárea aunque no tenga intenciones de hacerlo, ahí él estaba tranquilo y se sentía ligeramente feliz.

(…)

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido mientras se quedó hundido en sus pensamientos, ya la noche se había hecho presente en el Bosque de Farone, pero la calma de ese lugar no se iba, era tan relajante que podría quedarse dormido por horas si quisiera pero abrió sus ojos al escuchar un sonido algo alejado, reconocería ese sonido donde fuera, se levantó y tomó una rama que estaba a su lado y caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el ruido mirando a un Bokoblin atormentando a un Kyu, pensaba que tal vez debería dejarlo solo pero el Kyu era su amigo, no lo dejaría, así que sujetando bien la rama se acercó al Bokoblin por detrás y luego lo golpeó por atrás derribándolo.

─¡Para que aprendas a no meterte con mis amigos! ─Sonrió victorioso sujetando el palo hacia él hombro con aires de grandeza, aunque esa sensación de victoria se desvaneció al ver al Bokoblin levantarse y tomar su mazo para golpear el palo de Link rompiéndolo con facilidad. ─Eh… ─ Se quedó sin habla al quedar vulnerable, así que con el miedo recorriéndole de nuevo empezó a correr todo lo que sus pies pudieran darle lo cual no era mucho, mientras tanto el Bokoblin lo seguía por detrás completamente furioso por tal intromisión.

Corrió y Corrió hasta que sorprendentemente logró despistarlo, mas sin embargo no dejó de correr por miedo a que el Bokoblin lo alcanzara, pero ahora no pararía sin importarle si el Bokoblin lo alcanzaba o no, frente a sus ojos se pudo divisar una figura alta que él conocía, ahora ese era el motivo de correr lo mas rápido que puede, por fin encontró a Grahim.

─¡Señor Grahim! ─Gritó con emoción.

─¿¡Link!? ─Exclamó Grahim con sorpresa volteando a ver al nombrado correr hacia el con una sonrisa en su rostro para finalmente abrazarlo fuertemente aunque era bastante bajo con suerte y casi le alcanza la cintura. Pero Grahim agarró al Niño en sus brazos para abrazarlo en un acto inconsciente pero siendo correspondido por este.

Ahora si, Link estaba feliz…

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... A mi no me gustó, me siento re-cruel pero es ley de la vida que si yo no hago sufrir a los personajes no soy yo :') aunque fui suave, muy suave e.e

¿A alguien le sorprende la actitud rebelde de Link en Altárea y el cambio drástico que tiene cuando está con Zelda o Grahim? xD Se lo enseñé a mi Piroshki (?) y se quedó en plan "wth", Bueno, tendremos un Link rebelde, malcriado y llorón por momentos, pronto tendremos a nuestro dulce Limón verde 3 (?

Voy a tratar de traer capitulo con frecuencia, puesto a que este fanfic va para largo con la explosión de ideas que tengo y quiero reforzar la relación de Link, puesto a que ahorita solo tenemos a un Link que ve a Grahim como que ambos están juntos por el destino (¿Junjou Terrorist? Nah... *mira a otro lado disimuladamente*) Y Grahim solo ve a Link como algo que nunca vio, todavía no se aman ;-; demonios yo quiero mi beso y tengo que esperar, se como se sientes pero el beso me lo tendré que guardar ... (?

Ahora si me estoy poniendo OoC pero lo estoy haciendo apropósito, así que tendremos a ese Link y a un Grahim amable :') aunque ya lo verán en los siguientes caps~

¡POR CIERTO!¿Alguien aquí conoce Kuroshitsuji? ¡Pues recien es que me entero (yo y mi lentitud) que Grahim y Drossel comparten Seiyuu! Mis dos personajes favoritos tienen la misma voz! Grité como fangirl mientras escuchaba a Drossel cantar imaginando que era Grahim :')

¡Bueno ya paro, hasta la próxima!

Que la diosa Hylia los bendiga a todos~


	6. Chapter 6

_Sus pasos se hacían sonar por el bosque mientras sus oscuros ojos marrones se paseaban por el cielo azul que solamente estaba acompañado por el blanco de las nubes y ambos hacían una sincronía perfecta en aquel océano, pero no duró mucho admirando esa vista antes de que bajara su rostro y cerrara sus ojos para apoyarse en un árbol, él, desde el inicio de su vida si es que eso se le podría llamar vida, en lo que lleva viviendo no ha podido sentir nada más que una profunda soledad y el sentimiento de obligación, aunque él no tiene ningún derecho a tener a ningún amigo, y de paso no había nada como él o que al menos se le asemejara, un humano tal vez, pero él no era un humano y no se le acercaba, él era un monstruo creado para matar a los humanos, pero él tenía algo que lo volvía uno de ellos o lo acercara un poco… Poseía sentimientos propios, ni él sabe como los tiene, y aunque sabe que estos desaparecerán pronto aun quiere poseer a un amigo incondicional con el que pasar el rato en esa aburrida tierra mientras sus poderes van regenerándose antes de asestar su golpe y revivir a su creador, por lo cual si llega a encariñarse no le sonaría tan mal, pero sabe que ese cariño que le tendría a ese amigo se iría pronto, sus sentimientos eran temporales, ese amigo suyo moriría en sus manos de alguna forma u otra… Pero la verdad es que, la idea le parece verdaderamente bonita, aunque sea algo temporal, no le molestaría en absoluto saber qué es lo que se siente tener un amigo incondicional._

(…)

 _Se cayó de la cama por tercera vez esa noche, soltó un leve gemido de dolor mientras sobaba su cabeza con su manita y ligeras lagrimas se asomaban por sus oscuros ojos azules por el dolor que le había causado la caída aunque no emitía ningún sollozo; era una nueva noche completamente solo encerrado en su cuarto, otra noche donde ni siquiera podría dormir cómodamente, su cuerpo temblaba levemente por andar intentando contener sus lágrimas pero era difícil, se levantó y volvió a acomodarse en su cama mientras abrazaba su almohada en un intento desesperado de relajarse, abrazaba la almohada con fuerza deseando que esa almohada se convirtiera en alguien que lo abrazara en ese momento de profunda soledad, quien sea, aunque más deseaba que fueran sus padres, aquellos que nunca en su vida conoció y quisiera conocer, que ambos estuvieran para decirle que todo está bien mientras besaban su frente y lo abrazaban, o algún amigo, como Zelda tal vez, ya que a causa de su actitud nadie ha querido acercársele, pero no es su culpa no tener interés en tratar a nadie bien cuando no puede borrar su actitud malcriada, esa actitud que solamente Zelda lograba soportar, pero la verdad, aunque pensara en Zelda en ese momento, no la quería a su lado, quería a alguien que realmente le diera ese cariño incondicional que tanto necesitaba._

(…)

El abrazo entre el señor de los demonios y el niño caído del cielo no se ha roto en ningún momento, ambos permanecían en silencio mientras se abrazaban y a la vez dejaban que sus corazones se acercará más al otro, en un intento desesperado de quererse el uno al otro, debían admitir que se extrañaron el uno al otro, al ser ambos la primera persona en demostrar interés en el otro. Al final no tardó mucho en que el abrazo dejara de tener esa fuerza por parte de Link, Grahim se extrañó al sentir como los brazos de su niño dejaban de aferrarse a él y se deslizaban hasta caer a cada lado, entonces con una increíble suavidad llamó a Link pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

─¿Link? ─Lo movió con cuidado para ver como el niño estaba con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración era profunda, Link estaba dormido, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Grahim al verlo así, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron de golpe al ver el rostro de su niño con algunos moretones.─ ¿Y esto? ─Con su mano hizo a un lado el pelo de Link que cubría su rostro y se llevó una mejor vista de los golpes que Vilán le había hecho en la pelea anterior, esos golpes no eran para nada débiles, habían marcado el rostro de su niño y ahora Grahim estaba molesto, claro que desconocía lo mal que le iba a Link en Altárea por lo cual pensó que los Bokoblins lo habían torturado de nuevo, definitivamente cuando vuelva a ver a esos los iba a rostizar sin piedad alguna.

Pero ahora solo acomodó al "durmiente" Link en sus brazos y chasqueó los dedos apareciendo en aquella mansión que él había construido en los confines de una tierra desconocida, donde él habita de vez en cuando, nadie salvo él conocía ese lugar pero ahora necesitaba llevarlo ahí para curar a su niño.

Grahim desconocía los sentimientos que el niño le provocaba, esa preocupación, ese cariño, era algo que él jamás había sentido y ahora esos sentimientos reemplazaban esa sensación de vacío y soledad, algo que él tenía claro era que no sería fácil dejar a Link solo después de haberlo conocido, tal vez Link era aquel amigo incondicional que quería para eliminar esa soledad, y la verdad era que estaba dando resultados, pero no podía evitar pensar en que él no debería estar con él, de hecho se supone que no debió volver a las tierras inferiores, pero ahí estaba, ahora tendido en su cama mientras dormía tranquilamente.

Esa tranquilidad que Link poseía, tenía miedo de eliminarla, Grahim no era bueno y le temía a su propia maldad, pase lo que pase no querría que Link conociera ese lado que él teme conocer igual, pero el deseo de tener a alguien a su lado era fuerte, el día anterior no tuvo problema en dejarlo ir a pesar de el vacio que le dejó, pero ahora volvió, y ahora no es capaz de volver a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

Al ser la media noche Link empezó a moverse demasiado, su rostro demostraba que estaba teniendo unas pesadillas, sus pequeños brazos buscaban desesperados algo de lo que aferrarse y rápidamente encontraron algo que les brindaba un calor y un aroma que le provocaba aferrarse, y eso hizo, se aferró fuertemente a aquello que abrazaba sintiéndose bastante comodo y más al sentir como eso, o mejor dicho, como esa persona le correspondía el abrazo rodeándolos con sus grandes brazos e inmediatamente como si fuera un repelente, expulsó esas pesadillas que lo atormentaban, como aquella luz del sol que eliminaba la oscuridad de la noche.

Grahim sonrió levemente al ver que Link se había calmado al abrazarlo a él, se había quedado a su lado leyendo un libro para que no le pasara nada, aunque no esperó que Link se aferrara fuertemente a él entre sueños pero no se le negó y correspondió su abrazo calmándolo, acarició sus cabellos y admiraba su rostro dormido que ahora se encontraba algo curado pues había tratado sus golpes mientras dormía, cuando despierte le preguntará quien o que le hizo eso, y también de cómo es que él se encuentra ahí, pero por ahora lo dejará descansar ya que se nota realmente cansado.

…

Al día siguiente Link abrió sus ojos encontrándose solo en un lugar completamente desconocido, tardó unos pocos segundos en recordar lo que había pasado y recordó el abrazo que le dio a Grahim cuando lo encontró y mientras lo abrazaba había perdido el conocimiento de golpe, no sabía bien a qué se debía ese repentino desmayo que tuvo pero sentía que su cuerpo realmente lo hubiera necesitado en aquel momento, simplemente ponerse en stand-by por un tiempo.

─Buenos días, Link─ Escuchó una voz susurrarle de cerca, fue entonces que se percató que no estaba solo y de los brazos que lo rodeaban fuertemente, así que esa era la sensación de comodidad que tenía.

─Buenos días señor Grahim ─Dijo con una sonrisa como si tan solo pronunciar el nombre del Señor de los Demonios le causara felicidad. Se acomodó entre los brazos del que el proclama su amigo disfrutando de aquel abrazo que no disfrutó en su totalidad.

─Link… ─Escuchó su voz llamarlo de nuevo, pero a pesar de la suavidad, él conocía ese tono, iba a preguntarle algo. ─¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que volviste a las tierras inferiores y más aun, porque estás golpeado? ─Preguntó aun usando ese tono suave pero se notaba la preocupación y seriedad en sus palabras, cosa que solo hizo que a Link se le borrara la sonrisa, ya sabía que él le preguntaría eso, pero no quería que fuera tan pronto.

─… ─Soltó un suspiro acurrucándose más en los brazos de Grahim─ B-Bueno… Simplemente quise volver a verlo señor Grahim, eso es todo ─Susurró sin ganas de responder el resto de preguntas.

─¿Ah si? ¿Y porque estás golpeado? ¿Fueron los Bokoblins de nuevo? ─Preguntó.

─No quiero hablar de eso… ─Murmuró.

Grahim bajó la mirada pero solamente pudo ver su cabello rubio ya que su rostro se encontraba hundido en su pecho, él se había percatado de la profunda manera de hablar de Link, no es como él pensaba, no es un niño ignorante que habla con una gran inocencia y que desconoce todo, es cierto, tienes sus momentos en los que si parece un niño, pero él siente que tiene en sus brazos a alguien que tiene muchos conocimientos de los que demuestra, Link era peculiar al demostrar una profundidad de sentimientos.

─Está bien Link, pero pienso que es mejor que vuelvas a Altá-…

─¡No quiero! ─Exclamó mientras fruncía el ceño mientras el otro no lo veía, él no volvería a Altárea jamás, ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué lo siguieran tratando de mentiroso, busca pleito y mal amigo? Para eso se queda ahí, no le importaba ni siquiera su Neburí o Zelda, solo quería alejarse de ese lugar tan tóxico.

─¿Por qué? ─Preguntó extrañado de la actitud de Link, si bien él no le contó que Altárea era una maravilla, no creía que sería tan malo como para no querer volver.

─Quiero quedarme con usted, por favor… ─Murmuró levantando su rostro para mirarlo con ojos suplicantes.

Grahim miró con algo de lástima esos ojos, claro, esos ojos los tuvo él en el primer momento en que deseó que alguien estuviera con él, preguntándose si alguien podría querer un poco de su amistad incondicional, pero ese ruego no llegó a los oídos de nadie, pero los de Link llegaban a él, pero no se sentía capaz de cumplir eso, Link causaba sentimientos en él que no deberían ser, ambos no deberían tener ninguna historia, ambos no deberían conocerse.

─¿Por qué insistes en estar a mi lado, niño? Yo no soy para nada bueno para ti, tu tienes que estar en tu casa con tu mejor amiga que si te adora según tú ─Dijo separándose del abrazo que no había roto con Link en ningún momento.

Link lo miró algo incrédulo, el no creía que Grahim era malo para él, al contrario, parecía que Grahim era demasiado bueno para un niño problemático como lo era Link, aunque esté tratando a Grahim de la manera más amable que puede para no hacerlo enojar ni hacer que lo odie.

─Yo no creo eso, para mi usted es la persona más amable que he conocido ─Dijo de manera clara y sin balbucear, mirando con sus ojos a los de Grahim, con una sinceridad increíble que ni él sabe bien donde la sacó.

─¿Ah? ¿Es una broma? ─Rió levemente mirando a los ojos de Link, el de menor edad negó con su cabeza y haciendo que la sonrisa del señor de los demonios se borrara mirándolo con cara de no creerle nada.

─Para mi usted no es malo, o bueno… tal vez si lo es, pero no me importa, para mi usted es la mejor persona que pude conocer─ Link sonrió mientras decía esas palabras y volvía a abrazarse a Grahim.

Grahim no dijo nada, nadie jamás había opinado eso de él, su corazón latía con fuerza con esos sentimientos encontrados que ahora poseía, no, sin duda, no devolvería a Link a Altárea, esa sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad que poseía solo la trajo ese niño, no quería volver a sentirse solo ni vacío.

Abrazó el cuerpo de su niño, su niño. Correspondiendo la desesperación de estar juntos, aunque por dentro le preocupe lo que pasará en el futuro y lo que se avecina, no importará, no importa si en algún momento su verdadera maldad se vea liberada y llegue su batalla contra el héroe elegido por la diosa, tal como lo dice la profecía, Link forma parte de su vida, de su historia, nada ni nadie iba a impedir que él vea esos ojos azules llenos de misterios y una madurez que él no creía conocer en un niño, quería ver a Link crecer a sus ojos y esa sonrisa agrandarse más, quería ser la persona que Link tanto deseaba…

O al menos eso pensaba… Demonios, Link, ¿Por qué estás dudando?

Ahora tenía a la persona que tanto añoraba a su lado, a alguien que lo quería y correspondía su desesperación de una amistad, pero sus sentimientos no dejaban de estar como una sopa de letras que por más que busques al derecho y al revés no encuentras la palabra exacta. Él sabe que hay algo que lo mantiene así, pero…

¿Qué le hace dudar tanto?

Tal vez solo deba calmarse, y disfrutar el tiempo que tiene con Grahim, alguien que le está entregando ese cariño incondicional… Aunque ese cariño sea temporal…

* * *

¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto!

Si lo sé, me tardé un siglo en actualizar y eso que dije que actualizaría más seguido;-;

Pero bueh no importa, en serio ahora si intentaré traer más capítulos;-;

Ahora hablando del capítulo de hoy, pues quise medio- incrementar la relación de Link y Grahim y de paso estoy dando detalles que más adelante van a ser muy relevantes a la historia omo así que ojito~

Y pues… no tengo más que decir, en el próximo capítulo tendremos un poco mas de GhiraLink hasta pasar a lo que sigue en la historia, así que vayan disfrutando esos beios momentos tiernuchos, pronto empezará lo realmente bueno~

Bueno eh… Pos patata, no hay mas nada que decir, ¡Hasta la próxima que intentaré traer pronto cuando Link deje de travestirse! :DD (Nosuperoesomereícomoestupidocuandovialinkvestidodegerudoenzeldabotwplox(¿)

Ah y, no se si el capitulo está bien, ya luego me tomo un respiro para revisarlo y corregirlo si tiene errores, lo siento por eso ;-;


	7. Chapter 7

Los días y las noches comenzaron a pasar, la tierra seguía girando alrededor del sol y la luna dejando que el tiempo fluyera a medida que estos se fueron viendo, y así las semanas pasaron convirtiéndose en un mes en las tierras del cielo y las tierras bajo estos, Link se había acostumbrado a vivir en las tierras inferiores bajo el cuidado de el señor de los demonios, mientras Grahim se acostumbró también a la presencia del niño caído del cielo, ambos aprendieron a vivir junto al otro en ese mes que pasó sin que se dieran cuenta, al principio fue algo raro el vivir al lado de alguien, puesto a que ambos tenían esa característica en común, siempre habían estado solos y estaban lejos de conocer lo que era tener a alguien que te complementara como un amigo, pero esa sensación desapareció cuando aprendieron a vivir juntos a toda hora del dia.

Grahim intentó de dejar atrás sus malos hábitos como el tratar a los Kyus y a Link de una forma un poco grosera, aunque solo se comportaba distante y no quería a veces ni verlos, poco a poco se acostumbró a entablar conversaciones de ratos, incluso dejó de rechazar las invitaciones de juegos de Link, aunque estos juegos terminaban por acabar tan pronto empezaban, todavía a Grahim le sigue extrañando la mala condición física de Link que le impide corretear o jugar como un niño normal, al principio incluso llegó a desmayarse de tanto esforzarse por correr, pero con el tiempo empezó a controlar su esfuerzo y los desmayos se volvieron pocos frecuentes, aunque por orden del Señor de los Demonios, Link tuvo que dejar de jugar esos juegos y jugar algunos que implicaran menos movimiento físico.

Y Link finalmente se ha sentido cómodo en un lugar al que finalmente podría llamar su hogar, aunque sigue extrañando su antiguo hogar que era Altárea, allá tenía todavía cosas sin resolver y eran las cosas que a veces no lo dejaban dormir en paz… Se preguntaba cómo podía seguir dudando por eso, ahora tiene a una persona que lo trata como siempre ha querido, Grahim ha demostrado tenerle mucho cariño y él le tiene el mismo cariño a él, sin duda no se arrepiente para nada de vivir a su lado, y también tiene a sus amigos que son los Kyus que tanto visitaba en el bosque y los Bokoblins que por orden/ Amenaza de Grahim, ya no lo atacan y tratan de pasar buenos ratos con él, al principio les tuvo miedo a los Bokoblins ya que todavía tenía el recuerdo de cuando le atacaron, pero luego fue acostumbrándose a sus malos intentos de tratarlo bien que le dio ternura y acabó por quererlos, aunque ciertamente ese cariño se debía a que les recordaba a él cuando conoció a Zelda… Ah, si… Zelda… Algunas veces, no puede evitar extrañarla, era la única persona que lo había aceptado cuando lo conoció, pero su dependencia a ella fue lo que no lo hizo dudar en apartarse de ella, por más que le doliera.

Link decidió salir de sus pensamientos rápidamente antes de que el tema vuelva a fastidiarle la nueva noche en la que no puede dormir, dio un leve suspiro y se levanto de la cama para salir de aquella habitación que Grahim había hecho para él, o mejor dicho, obligó a los Bokoblins hacer eso para él, caminó por los pasillos que anteriormente exploraba con mucha curiosidad pues la mansión era realmente grande, caminó y finalmente llegó a la sala donde se encontraba el Señor de los demonios que como siempre, estaba leyendo, Grahim no necesitaba dormir por lo cual gastaba su tiempo leyendo libros antiguos que la verdad Link desconoce de donde es que los saca; Grahim notó la presencia del de menor edad y cerró su libro interponiendo un dedo para marcar donde se quedó en su lectura.

─¿No puedes dormir de nuevo, Link? ─Preguntó mirando al niño con ligera preocupación, últimamente se ha vuelto normal que Link no pueda dormir bien por las noches y se mantenga viniendo hacia él.

─Ajá… ─Murmuró bajando un poco la mirada temiendo molestar a Grahim.

─Anda, ven.─ Dijo dejando su libro de lado para extender sus brazos hacia Link que inmediatamente caminó hacia a él y se sentaba en sus piernas recostándose en su torso mientras era rodeado por los grandes brazos de Grahim.

─Señor Grahim, ¿Mañana iremos a pescar de nuevo? .─Preguntó acurrucándose más en el cuerpo de Grahim, él le había enseñado a pescar hace poco, era una de las pocas actividades que Grahim le dejaba hacer ya que era bastante tranquilo, y era una de las actividades que más le gustaba hacer y mas con la compañía de Grahim.

─Lo siento Link, mañana no podré estar contigo, pero a la próxima será.─ Dijo Grahim acariciando el cabello de Link.

─¿Tiene más investigaciones que hacer?.─ Levantó un poco la mirada para verlo a lo que Grahim asintió como única respuesta.─ Ya veo…─ Murmuró. Grahim a pesar de que tiene que cuidar a Link, no puede dejar atrás el destino al que se le ha sido conferido, por lo cual tiene cosas que hacer y prepararse para las cosas que vendrán en el futuro, aunque trata de terminar todo rápido para poder disfrutar algo de tiempo con su niño.

─Pero te prometo que cuando volvamos haremos todo lo que tu quieras.─ Sonrió al ver la gran sonrisa y los brillantes ojos ilusionados de Link ante su respuesta.

─¿D-De verdad? ¡Qué bien!.─ Exclamó con total felicidad.─ ¡Le quiero mucho señor Grahim!.─ Dijo sonriéndole con toda la felicidad y el cariño que podía demostrar por medio de aquel gesto que dejó un poco sorprendido a Grahim, aunque no era la primera vez que Link le decía que le quería, sigue siendo algo a lo que no se acostumbra y lo sigue conmoviendo.

─S-Si… Bueno, será mejor que intentes dormir por lo menos, no quiero que estés cansado luego.─ Dijo con voz firme para disimular lo nervioso que lo puso aquella muestra de cariño de parte de Link.

─Muy bien.─ Dijo volviendo a acurrucarse en los brazos de Grahim y cerró sus ojos con total tranquilidad.

Grahim tal vez se estaba dejando ablandar demasiado por Link, era demasiado dulce cuando se trataba de aquel niño que cayó a su vida de golpe y sin ningún tipo de aviso, pero fue el único que logró quitar aquella soledad que lo atormentaba, sentía que tenía una nueva misión y era proteger a Link por sobre todas las cosas.

─Buenas noches… Sky Child.─ Dijo acariciando el cabello de un ahora durmiente Link.

Aquel niño caído del cielo, desde que llegó a su vida sintió que tenía que protegerlo, de verdad no sabe que ha hecho bien como para merecer aquella compañía en su vida, ese mes entero que pasó con Link lo había cambiado totalmente, ya no era aquel hombre que vivía en una oscura soledad y a todo aquel que se le cruzase le trataba indiferente, ahora era demasiado blando por culpa de Link, ya ni siquiera puede tratar mal a los Bokoblins, aunque estos siguen bajo amenaza de que no deben dañar a Link bajo ninguna circunstancia, Link era algo que no quería ver dañado, aquella carita que permanece sonrojada, aquellos cabellos rubios como el oro, todo el Link, debe permanecer tal como está, no quiere volver a verlo casi bañado en sangre, su sangre, ni con manchas moradas, Link era aquello que permanece perfecto siendo cuidado, pues es como aquel artefacto antiguo de mucho valor que se encuentra en perfecto estado y pierde total valor al estar malgastado, Link era eso, por eso se juraba que lo iba a proteger…

(…)

A la mañana siguiente Grahim pasó un poco de tiempo con Link antes de irse, aunque tuvo que corretearlo por toda la mansión por no querer meterse a bañar, aunque fue solo una escusa de Link para divertirse con Grahim aunque su cuerpo fue bastante traicionero y no duró mucho antes de cansarse, claramente Grahim le regañó por eso aunque sabe lo de su condición física pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió con tal de pasar por lo menos pocos segundos con Grahim, y claramente desayunaron juntos, y dieron un pequeño paseo mientras hablaban antes de que el señor de los demonios lo dejara en el bosque de Farone con los Kyus para que no se quedara solo y se fue desapareciendo en una nube de rombos.

─¿A que jugamos? ─Preguntó Link mirando fijamente a los Kyus que lo rodeaban y lo miraban curiosos del juego de hoy también.

─¿Qué tal si jugamos al "La traes" que nos enseñaste?.─ Preguntó uno de los Kyus y los demás se pusieron de acuerdo con él.

─Umm… No puedo, si el Señor Grahim se entera se molestará conmigo…─ Murmuró Link bajando la mirada, era su juego favorito pero las ordenes de Grahim eran claras y temía a que el señor de los demonios se enojara con él.

─Oww… ─Los Kyus mostraron desilusión ante la respuesta de Link, eso golpeó un poco los sentimientos del de menor edad, amaba jugar con los Kyus y más a su juego favorito pero no quería que Grahim se enojara… Aunque, si él no estaba y no lo sabía, ¿Nada pasaría, cierto?

─Aunque… Si él no se entera, nada malo puede pasar…─ Dijo y los Kyus mostraron confusión ante su respuesta por lo cual Link se levantó y tocó a uno de los Kyus.─ ¡La traes! ─Dijo y empezó a correr al igual que el resto de Kyus que reaccionaron rápido.

El juego había comenzado bastante animado pero como siempre, el juego se vio interrumpido rápidamente cuando Link cayó al suelo totalmente vencido por un cansancio que él desconoce, los Kyus se acercaron preocupados mientras Link se sentaba en el suelo totalmente frustrado.

─¡AGH! ¡Odio que pase esto!─Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero mientras las lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos ante tal frustración que tuvo que contener para mirar a los Kyus con lastima.─ L-Lo siento de nuevo… Siempre lo arruino todo… ─Murmuró bajando la mirada deprimido.

─Está bien, al menos lo intentaste, Link, para nosotros eso cuenta mucho, eres una buena persona por querer jugar con nosotros a pesar de todo y te esfuerzas mucho por nosotros.─ Dijeron los Kyus con una expresión que a los ojos de Link era una sonrisa.

Aunque por su mente se quedaron grabadas aquellas palabras por un largo rato, incluso se quedaron grabadas en el tiempo en el que jugaba con los Kyus juegos más tranquilos hasta que ellos se fueron, esas palabras seguían en su mente…

/POV LINK/

La verdad, no entiendo bien porque me dijeron eso…

¿Por qué lo dijeron? No lo entiendo…

Yo no soy una buena persona, lo único que he hecho es querer jugar un juego prohibido, rompí las reglas del señor Grahim por mi propio beneficio. ¿Soy buena persona por no seguir órdenes…?

Nunca he sido buena persona, siempre he causado problemas a donde sea que estuviera, todo el tiempo he hecho todo por mi propio beneficio, he sido egoísta solo por mi bien, incluso ahora lo sigo siendo. ¿Soy buena persona porque soy egoísta?

¿O es acaso que los Kyus logran ver algo bueno en mí? ¿Algo que no existe?

Quiero creer totalmente en que si hay algo bueno en mí, pero no lo hay, sé bien que estoy roto tanto por fuera como por dentro, y siempre lo he demostrado, incluso lo demostré ante ellos y ellos piensan que soy bueno mientras el resto de personas que lo sabia sabían que yo estaba más roto que un jarrón viejo que se cae y se rompe al mínimo toque.

Aunque… ¿Será que me he ablandado en este mes que he llegado aquí? Porque… Sé bien lo que he hecho cuando llegué a las tierras inferiores, nunca les conté las cosas que he hecho en mi antiguo hogar, lo grosero que fui toda mi vida, siempre me había mantenido con una actitud malcriada y sumamente grosera, llegando al punto de los insultos y golpes, he sido una persona muy mala, por eso el Señor Gaepora tenía mala vista de mi, y no dudaba que el que comenzaba las peleas era yo…

Y por eso cuando me escapé de Altárea buscando desaparecer, y llegué a este sitio donde encontré una segunda oportunidad… Hice el esfuerzo, por cambiarme a mí mismo, o no, no lo he hecho, no me había cambiado, había fingido que había cambiado, todo con tal de experimentar el cómo hubieran sido las cosas en Altárea si yo hubiera actuado diferente…

Es por eso que ellos piensan que soy buena persona, es por eso que el Señor Grahim me quiere, porque ellos no saben quién era yo en realidad, me he esforzado mucho para tener esta página de mi historia, me esforcé en fingir, y de esa forma me gané el cariño de todos ellos. Esto era lo que me atormentaba todas las noches de este mes, este mes donde tenía que socorrer a donde el Señor Grahim con tal de que él me demostrara que me quiere, tanto como yo lo quiero a él.

Pero me siento insatisfecho, tengo el cariño de los Kyus, y de el Señor Grahim, pero la culpa de la imagen que tienen todos los de Altárea es lo que me mantiene insatisfecho, he comprobado que de haber actuado de otra forma ellos tal vez me hubieran aceptado, así fue como Zelda me aceptó en un inicio, porque con ella también había fingido ser buena persona, cuando me presenté ante ella fingí ser bueno ya que no podía ser grosero con una niña, y fue así que ella empezó a quererme.

Todo ser bueno obtiene buenas cosas a cambios, en cambio yo fui malo y obtuve muchas cosas malas, era algo que yo sabía, pero cada vez que intentaba ser bueno, las cosas malas me perseguían, me había esforzado mucho pero aunque me esforzara tanto, las cosas no salían bien…

Aunque… ¿Quizás lo que estaba y estoy haciendo quizás está mal también? Siento que… He hecho la prueba que quería, sé lo que quiero saber… Eso me debe bastar, para saber que hacer ahora… Ya que hasta ahora me he ocultado en las tierras inferiores para huir de las cosas que me esperan en Altárea, incluso para huir de mi futuro…

¿Qué debería hacer? …. ¿Qué demonios quería hacer desde un inicio? ¿Qué cruzaba mi mente aquella vez que salí volando en mi Neburí?

No he sido justo, toda mi vida he salido huyendo de lo que me espera, o me ocultaba en algo con tal de no afrontar lo que me esperaba, por eso Vilán me tenia tanto odio, el encaraba todo lo que se le cruzaba mientras yo me ocultaba detrás de mi mejor amiga que siempre me defendía, y a la larga terminé huyendo incluso de ella y ahora estoy aquí, ocultándome bajo un manto de nubes que impide a todo ser de allá arriba localizarme, estoy haciendo la misma jugada de nuevo…

Pero ciertas veces me pregunto, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera huido nunca? … ¿Hubiera tenido una vida mejor o peor? Ciertamente, no lo sé, ni siquiera puedo teorizar sobre ello, ya que lastimosamente he hecho mis jugadas en este juego que no se qué juego sea pero sé que lo estoy perdiendo.

"Eres buena persona"

Quiero ser una buena persona.

Eso eran mis sueños más infantiles desde que empecé a tener memoria, quería convertirme en un fuerte caballero que salvaba a las princesas de los monstruos malvados, quería ser aquel buen héroe que decían los cuentos de hadas…

Pero aquellos héroes de brillante armadura con aquella espada, tenían algo que yo no poseía, valor.

El valor para encarar las situaciones que se le atreviesen, el valor para a pesar de sus errores saber afrontarlos, el valor para enfrentar aquel monstruo malvado.

Yo también quiero ser valiente, quiero enfrentar aquel pasado que yo mismo me había creado, quiero afrontar los errores de todas mis acciones, quiero enfrentar a aquel monstruo malvado que me atormenta por las noches y días.

Quiero ser digno de ser llamado buena persona.

Quiero que los Kyus, Zelda y el Señor Grahim, puedan decir de una forma más digna que soy buena persona… Quiero matar al antiguo Link de una vez por todas, aquel Link malvado no lo quiero volver a ver ni en mis pesadillas. Para eso yo…

/Pov Normal/

─Sky Child, ¿Estás bien? ─Preguntó Grahim apareciendo detrás de Link en una nube de rombos, lo encontró sentado en una piedra demasiado callado y pensativo y era algo muy raro viniendo de Link que era demasiado energético, pero no estaba preparado para lo que le diría.

─Señor Grahim…─ Se dio la vuelta para verlo, ya estaba bien de jugar al niño inocente, no iba a huir más, quería que Grahim se sintiera orgullos, por eso, él debía hacerlo.─ Quiero volver a Altárea.

─¿Qué?

* * *

¿Quién llamó a Laura Sad a esta hora? ¡Cuélguenle ahora a la mina esa! :v

Bueh… No tengo mucho que decir, lo del capítulo ya lo pensarán ustedes oHo

Hoy solo tengo una cosa que decirles y viene por un comentario que me dejaron preguntándome si "habrá Shota" HHHHHH…. Por un momento olvidé como se respiraba (?

OKNO XD Bueno quería hablarles de eso… Lastimosamente en la historia no puedo poner eso ya que no iría bien con la trama (*Crying in gay*) PERO PERO PERO~ Podemos hacer un capitulo extra donde tengamos Shota ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Porque la verdad, se me antojó algo de Shota aunque sea un Extra~ (?

Aunque eso depende de ustedes mis pervertidillos ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

¿Quieren un extra Shota? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Yo lo hago con gusto~( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. Chapter 8

\- ¿Que? .- Fue lo único que su voz atinó a pronunciar, como si aquellas palabras se robaran todo lo que quedaba de su voz; no comprendía, simplemente no podía comprender aquellas palabras que Link le había recitado.

\- Quiero volter a Altárea.- Volvió a pronunciar con firmeza, como si estuviera mostrandole a Grahim que no confundió sus palabras, ni que escuchó mal, como una manera de aclararle que lo que había dicho era cierto.

El rostro de Grahim se ensombreció en confusión, desesperación e ira.

Es que realmente no entendía para nada lo que Link le estaba diciendo, "¿Quiero volver a Altárea?", ¿Es en serio o es una clase de broma de mal gusto?

Hace tan solo un mes Link prácticamente le había rogado quedarse con él, y ahora venía y le decía que se quería ir como si nada, ¿Quien demonios se cree que es?

\- ¿Por qué? .-Hizo un esfuerzo para sonar sereno, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, pero no lo puede controlar sencillamente, tenia una explosión de emociones que no es capaz de controlar. Pero lo que mas tenia era desesperación, no quería, se negaba simplemente a dejar ir al niño frente a él.- ¿Acaso ya te aburriste? ¿O Es que este mundo no es lo suficiente para ti como lo es aquel cielo? No te entiendo, hace un mes me suplicaste quedarte y ahora te quieres ir, ¿Es acaso que me odias? .- Sus palabras salieron como dagas filosas, no podía controlarse, llevó su mano hacia su frente intentando calmarse.

-...- Link se sintió un poco mal al escuchar el tono de voz de Grahim, por temor a lo que pudiera pensar el señor de los demonios o que él pudiera odiarlo, por un momento realmente se arrepintió de su desicion, pero él no odiaba Grahim, jamás podría odiarlo después de todo lo que había hecho por él, y las tierras inferiores tampoco podría aburrirse de ellas, eran unas tierras enormes y abundaba la belleza, realmente podría haberse quedado ahí viviendo con Grahim y seria feliz, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ya lo había decidido, y era por el Señor de los Demonios que lo hacia, porque quería sentir que merecía estar al lado de él. Por eso se armó de valor para encarar al mas alto con la frente en alto aunque por dentro su cuerpo temblara.- No es así Señor Grahim, es que yo...-

-Por favor, cállate. -Murmuró de forma audible sin siquiera dejar que Link hablara, y sin mirarlo, simplemente sentía que no quería escuchar su explicación, no, no podía hacerlo, o al menos no ahora, así que en un chasquido desapareció de ahí en una nube de rombos mientras dejaba a Link con las palabras en su boca y una sensación de tristeza.

(...)

Él era egoísta, eso cualquiera podría saberlo a simple vista, era una de las razones por la cuales no podía simplemente dejar ir a aquel niño, porque lo quería solo para él, mejor dicho, lo necesitaba a su lado.

Era algo bastante irónico, por no decir que también era gracioso, ¿Como él, el Señor de los Demonios podría necesitar a un niño para mantenerse en pie? Sin duda alguna, jamás había creído que caería tan bajo.

Simplemente debía volver y decirle a Link que estaba bien, que se largara de una vez, eso era lo que debió hacer desde un inicio, pues a la larga aquel niño pertenece a aquel mundo al que quiere volver, es mas, ni siquiera debió haberlo dejado quedarse en primer lugar.

Si, eso debía hacer, simplemente debía tomar un respiro y volver para hacer que se fuera, y después... ¿Después que?

Porque su reacción en aquel momento tuvo un motivo, se sentía solo, con tan solo pensar que aquel niño se iría de su lado empezó a sentirse solo, justo como se sentía antes de que él cayera, era unos sentimientos que le daban un dolor en su pecho que odiaba, como si su corazón se aplastara y luchaba por respirar pero por mas que hiciese lo que hiciese nada le daba aquel aire a su corazón, no quería estar solo de nuevo, y aquel niño era la única compañía que tuvo todo este tiempo.

Era todo lo que siempre habia querido, había querido a alguien a su lado todo ese tiempo y ese alguien terminó siendo Link, ese niño liberaba cosas en él que desconocía y le daba una sensación de tranquilidad.

Sin duda alguna, no se conocía a si mismo ahora, realmente antes intentaba que aquella sensación no lo atormentara, desde un inicio tuvo que vivir con ella, entonces, ¿No debería estar acostumbrado ya? ¿Por que aquel dolor es tan insoportable? ¿Que tenia aquel niño de especial? Miles de dudas surcaban su mente y eso le enfurecía.

¿Que debería hacer?

Y Si... ¿Simplemente tomaba las alas de aquel ángel y las cortaba? Así, tan solo así, Link jamas se iría de su lado, se quedaría siempre a su lado, después de todo él realmente lo necesita, y aquí tiene toda una vida para él, lo cuidaría tal como lo había hecho hasta ahora, y... Y Link posiblemente no sería feliz.

Aquel lado tirano de él le dice que olvide el termino felicidad, Link puede ser feliz sin altárea... Pero aquel lado suyo que tanto odia, aquel que Link desató le dice: ¿Realmente lo será?

Odiaba que tenga razón, Si él quiere ir a Altárea de nuevo, debe tener sus razones, simplemente no podía cortarle sus alas y apresarlo, Link no es de su propiedad, nunca lo fue, nunca lo será.

Y Después de todo, dejarlo ir es lo mejor.

Suspiró con pesadez mientras se tragaba todos sus pensamientos y desaparecía de nuevo para aparecer en el Bosque de Farone, justo detrás de Link que inmediatamente volteó la mirada para verlo, Grahim contuvo sus palabras al ver los ojos de Link llorar, ¿No es esto lo que estuvo tratando de evitar todo este tiempo?

\- S-Señor Grahim... -Murmuró apenas lo vio, por primera vez no estaba seguro de saltar a sus brazos y abrazarlo, sentía que si lo hacia Grahim no dudaría en rechazarlo esta vez, por eso solo se incorporo mientras intentaba que su cuerpo dejara de temblar y tomaba aire para explicarle pero nada salió de su boca.

\- ... -El silencio era realmente incomodo, Grahim miraba como Link luchaba por decirle algo pero no podía, y él tampoco mentiría al decir que no quiere escuchar lo que Link tuviera que decir, así que dio un suspiro pesado y decidió hablar.- No necesitas darme explicaciones de nada, Link. Si realmente quieres volver a Altárea, entonces está bien, vamos. -Fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar mientras se enfocaba a llevarlo a aquella estatua donde podría llevarlo a aquel lugar que era su verdadero hogar, aquel lugar donde él verdaderamente pertenece.

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando sintió algo tomar su mano, y una pequeña calidez en ella, miró de reojo viendo a Link que tomó su mano y miraba al suelo con cierta tristeza, volvió su vista al frente y apretaba fuertemente la mano del pequeño, sabiendo que para ambos aquella despedida iba a ser realmente difícil, y aquel apretón significaba lo mucho que ambos no querían separarse, pero desde un inicio aquello debió suceder, que sucediera ahora no era nada raro, solo que a ahora, a comparación del inicio, duele demasiado. Link dudaba enormemente si debía arrepentirse de su decisión o no, se negaba a arrepentirse pero también se negaba a no hacerlo, Realmente... ¿Vale tanto la pena querer el cariño de los de Altárea al de aquella única persona que lo quiso?... Error, se cacheteó mentalmente, él no necesitaba a las personas de Altárea, jamas las iba a necesitar, lo único que necesitaba era sentirse alguien que mereciera estar con Grahim, eso era lo que buscaba en Altárea, y es la misma razón que lo hizo no arrepentirse.

Ambos continuaron su camino sin ninguna palabra, pero sus manos permanecieron juntas cada minuto en el que caminaron, aquella caminata se sintió realmente eterna para ambos y mucho mas en aquel profundo silencio que acabo una vez que ambos llegaron a la estatua.

Pero cuando llegaron a aquella estatua solo se detuvieron ahí, sin ser capaz de decir algo o separar sus manos, solo estaban ahí, mientras seguían dudando, en especial Grahim que realmente dudaba si esto era lo mejor, gran parte de él se negaba, pero esa gran parte que se negaba era la misma que hace un tiempo no le hubiera molestado matar a Link, por eso, la parte que le decía que debía dejarlo ir, era la misma que le decía que debía protegerlo, la que tenia toda la razón. Así que con bastante dolor, soltó su mano para luego darse la vuelta y arrodillarse frente a él para así, como la primera vez, se quitó su capa para envolverla con cuidado en el cuerpo de aquel pequeño, cuando terminó de ajustar la capa al cuerpo del pequeño estaba apunto de alejar sus manos, pero, no pudo, algo lo hizo detenerse en un respingo...

Link levantó un poco la mirada para ver el rostro de Grahim, al instante su cuerpo dio un respingo y su mirada se llenó de sorpresa; el rostro de Grahim se encontraba mirando hacia sus propias manos, su mirada era inexpresiva, algo que contrariaba a aquello que se encontraba en su rostro, una lagrima, Grahim estaba llorando.

\- ¿Eh...? .-Murmuró Grahim cuando sintió a aquella lagrima deslizarse lentamente de sus ojos, se sentía realmente confundido, claramente sabia lo que era llorar, pero era la primera vez que pasaba y no entendía por qué, con bastante confusión llevó lentamente su mano a su rostro tocando aquella lagrima.

\- ... -Era como si aquello derrumbara todo dentro de Link, era la primera vez que veía a Grahim llorar y aquello sencillamente lo destrozó, se sentía mal por hacerle eso, era realmente difícil para él seguir manteniendo su decisión aun frente a aquella escena.- S-Señor Grahim.- Murmuró llamando la atención den mas alto.

Grahim miró a Link apenas escuchó que este lo llamaba y luego sintió los suaves brazos del pequeño rodearlo en un fuerte abrazo, Grahim cerró sus ojos mientras mas lagrimas escapaban a la vez que también escapaban varias lagrimas, inmediatamente Grahim también rodeo con sus brazos a su pequeño, no importa ya lo que pase, Link será su pequeño niño del cielo.

Cuando se separaron Link limpió suavemente las lagrimas de Grahim con sus pequeñas manos y le dio una leve sonrisa.

\- No se preocupe, volveré, se lo aseguro. -Murmuró mientras le sonreía, pues estaba claro, él no iba a dejarlo tan fácil, volvería siempre a los brazos de Grahim.

\- ...- Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó al Auto proclamado Señor de los Demonios y acarició los suaves cabellos del mas bajo.- Te estaré esperando, Sky Child.- Murmuró y se levantó.

Link se dio la vuelta encaminándose hacia la estatua, no sin antes darse la vuelta y mover su pequeña mano en un gesto de despedida, gesto que fue correspondido por Grahim, entonces tocó la estatua y esta brillo y una brisa lo elevó a los cielos llevándolo lejos de los ojos de aquella persona a la que tanto aprecio le tiene.

\- Volveré.

* * *

¡No me maten! -La gente le empieza a tirar piedras, papas, peluches de Link, edificios y un caballo-

¡Eh..! Realmente lo siento por tardar tanto en escribir este capitulo... Y por traer un capitulo basura en vez de algo emocionante pero tuve problemas al recordar que era lo que iba a escribir, así que use lo poco que me acordé para escribir esto :'v /3

¡PERO HEY! Si creen que tardar 4 meses en actualizar es mucho, piensen en mi pobre fic de Kuroshitsuji que no actualizo desde hace dos frutos años :'v Esto no es nada, siéntanse bien :V (?

Realmente lo siento, lo que pasa es que estuve con una terrible obsesión con otro juego que pues, todavía tengo la obsesión, no se me pasa ni porque me paguen, y si, hablo de DRAMAtical Murder (Si a alguien le interesa leer de este juego, tengo dos nuevas historias de este juego -guiño guiño-) Y dios es que es hermoso, incluso mientras escribía este fic estaba escuchando una canción de ese juego que se los dejo para que lo escuchen qvq

Okno, xD ¡Bueno! Finalmente se despidieron nuestros bebos :'B posiblemente dentro de dos capítulos mas, empieza lo realmente serio en esa historia, oh yes, tengo miedo de que llegue ese momento (?).

Y Si, lo de Grahim llorando me hizo demasiada ilusión y no resistí ponerlo. Y lo de él molesto y confundido, Es algo que nosotros tenemos por excelencia, cuando nos aferramos a algo o a alguien se nos he muy difícil dejarlo ir tan fácil, al punto que es desesperante, lo digo por experiencia, quise tomar eso en cuenta : ^

¡POR CIERTO! Quería aprovechar para contarles algo que me pasó mientras escribía la parte en la que Grahim lloraba, resulta que mientras pensaba en que mas escribir... Se me ocurrió la idea de un beso :B... Al instante me dije "¡Kya! NoNoNoNo! No puedo hacer eso ;v;" ... Pero también me decía "Pero un beso no quedaría mal..." Realmente pasé toda una hora dudando si poner el santo beso o no y tuve que usar un método muy serio para elegir... Escribí en dos papelitos "Abrazo" y "Beso" y los hice bolita y los sacudí en mi mano durante media hora, y al final me salió el papelito del abrazo :'v me quedé con las ganas del beso pero el Abrazo no quedó tan mal ya que el beso no quedaría muy bien ya que el beso lo tengo reservado para una ocasión mas especial (No piensen mal mis niños)

... Pero si que me quede con ganas de un beso así que, disfruten mi regalito de disculpa por mi ausencia y que esto compense el extra shota que nunca hice (?) :

* * *

\- S-Señor Grahim.- Murmuró llamando la atención den mas alto.

Grahim miró a Link apenas escuchó que este lo llamaba, miró como este miraba a todos lados con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y luego cerraba sus ojos para luego acercarse a él, su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió algo suave tocando sus labios, parpadeó bastante confundido al sentir los labios del menor tocando lo suyos con suavidad, pero no tardó en entrecerrar sus ojos mientras admiraba el rostro sonrojado del pequeño y movía sus labios al compás del mas bajo.

Ambos se negaban a dejar ir los labios del otro, pero el cuerpo del pequeño empezaba a reclamar aire así que el beso tuvo que se cortado, Link abrió sus brillantes ojos y miraba a los del mas alto con una sonrisa y pronunciaba aquello con una sonrisa.

\- No se preocupe, volveré, se lo aseguro.

* * *

Listo, muero feliz, ¡Bueno! ¡Bye! ¡Nos vemos el año entrante! -Le tiran un cuco-


	9. Chapter 9

...

Las rubias hebras de su cabello se movían rápidamente sobre su rostro a medida que su cuerpo se elevaba hasta que finalmente cruzó el mar de nubes llegando mas alto que estas, sin embargo no duró mucho, una vez llegó a su punto mas alto su pequeño cuerpo empezó a descender mas lentamente pero con algo de velocidad, sus cabellos que antes molestaban su rostro ahora eran impulsados hacia arriba lentamente.

Un silbido se hizo sonar por el cielo anaranjado y pronto una majestuosa ave de rojos plumajes se pudo divisar cruzando el vasto cielo en una dirección en especifico, hacia donde se encontraba su amo, atrapándolo de aquella caída.

Link suspiro levemente para luego colocar una suave sonrisa al ver de nuevo a su Neburí al que no había visto en mucho tiempo que parecían siglos para el.

─Hey ¿Me extrañaste?─Rió suavemente acariciando su cabeza con sus pequeñas manos, el ave por su parte hizo un ruido que para Link era un "si".─Lo siento, no me sentía muy bien y debía huir por un rato, pero estoy bien, el Señor Grahim me cuidó todo este tiempo.─Dijo con esa leve sonrisa aunque parte de ella se desvaneció al recordar lo que sucedió en ese día, realmente le dolió mucho todo lo ocurrido, si tan solo hubiera elegido las palabras mas correctas quizás Grahim no hubiera reaccionado tan negativamente al principio... No, sabia que el Grahim le tenia mucho cariño, dijera como lo dijera, no iba reaccionar bien al inicio.

Su corazón se agitó un poco al alzar la mirada y divisar cada vez mas cerca su hogar, Altárea, ahí todo el arrepentimiento llegó a su cuerpo ¿Que iba a hacer una vez llegara? ¿Cómo iban a reaccionar los habitantes al llegar de la nada después de desaparecer de la nada? ¿Que le iba a decir a Zelda? Todos esos pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza de golpe, pero decidió eliminarlos y suspirar recordando el motivo del porque regresaba a ese sitio del que no quería saber para nada, su motivo era el Señor Grahim, la única persona mas importante para él en ese momento.

Finalmente el ave aterrizó en el aquel suelo, Link se quedó un rato callado admirando de nuevo aquel sitio, a esas horas nadie pasaba así que nadie lo veía todavía, estaba a tiempo para huir y volver a donde Grahim de manera cobarde... Pero no, se armó de valor y se bajo de su Neburí, una vez su pie tocó el suelo supo que ya no había marcha atrás, le dio unas caricias a su Neburí y el Ave restregó su cara contra la de el mas bajo dándole ánimos, Link solamente rió levemente ante eso devolviéndole el cariño y así sin mas, el Ave extendió sus alas para luego irse por los cielos desapareciendo de la vista de el de ojos zafiros.

─¿Link?─Una suave voz se hizo a escuchar a sus espaldas, voz que no tardó nada en reconocer.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y ahí la vio, una joven niña de cabellos cortos de color rubio que se movían suavemente al compás del viento y una cara que demostraba aquella preocupación y sorpresa, lo que lo hizo sentir algo culpable sin embargo suspiró nuevamente para colocarle una sonrisa.

─Regresé, Zelda... ─Murmuro levemente con esa suave sonrisa, aunque su sonrisa se borró al ver como de los ojos de su mejor amiga empezaron a salir aquellas lagrimas, algo que lo asustó.─¡E-Espera no llores!

─¡Link!─No dejó que siguiera diciendo mas y sin mas la joven rubia corrió hacia el lanzándose a sus brazos haciendo que ambos cayeran de golpe contra el suelo. Link tuvo que sostenerla bien para que no se lastimara mientras Zelda solamente lo abrazaba por el cuello mientras rompía en llanto.─¡No vuelvas a irte así por favor! ¡Me sentí tan sola sin ti a mi lado!─Lloró como la niña pequeña que era, Link sonrió levemente y rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de quien consideraba su hermanita pequeña consolándola suavemente diciéndole que se iba a quedar a su lado, que no la volvería a dejar sola.

Zelda iba a decir algo respecto a eso pero una voz los hizo salir de aquel momento.

─¡Link, así que por fin regresaste!─ La burlona voz de un niño que conocía a la perfección se hizo sonar por el sitio, Link y Zelda se separaron para mirar hacia donde venia esa voz y ahí estaba el pelirrojo que conocían a la perfección, Vilán.

Link apretó suavemente sus labios al mirarlo, ahí estaba el primer obstáculo que se cruzaría en su camino de cumplir su objetivo; se levantó del suelo ayudando a su mejor amiga la cual permanecía callada.

─Creí que te habías muerto, y hubiera sido mejor que así fuera, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, no eres mas que un cobarde que huyó por un simple castigo dejando a Zelda preocupada todo este tiempo por ti ¡Tú no mereces sus lágrimas! ¡¿Por qué regresaste?! ¡Fuera de aquí!¡Zelda está mucho mejor sin ti!─Exclamó Vilán sin suavidad alguna mientras caminaba a paso pesado hacia ellos, se notaba el enojo que tenia de verlo de nuevo ahí, no era nuevo para nadie que Vilán le tenia un odio profundo a Link, odio que nunca dudaría en mostrar.

Link bajo levemente la mirada afectado por esas palabras, su mente se empezó a batallar sus decisiones, ya que Vilán tenia razón, había huido de forma cobarde y había hecho a su mejor amiga sufrir todo ese tiempo, realmente él ya no tiene nada que hacer ahí.

Ya completamente afectado por la situación y con su corazón lleno de arrepentimiento, iba a abrir su boca para decir algo pero sintió como su mejor amiga colocó su pequeño brazo contra su pecho empujándolo un poco hacia atrás mientras ella avanzaba hacia Vilán, ninguno de los dos jóvenes reaccionó ante las acciones de la mas pequeña, lo único que alcanzaron a notar en cámara lenta fue como la joven levantó su mano y un golpe en seco se hizo escuchar, Zelda había abofeteado a Vilán.

─Eres un ser desagradable, culpando a Link por absolutamente todas las desgracias ocurridas... Tú no eres mi caballero de brillante armadura, deja de intentar buscarle un villano a todo lo que me ocurre, y mucho mas deja de pensar que Link es ese villano, porque Link es mi verdadero caballero de brillante armadura. ¡No tu!─Sentenció Zelda con claro enojo en cada una de sus palabras, como si de repente soltara todo aquello que estuvo sosteniendo por años.

Link y Vilán se quedaron mudos ante lo ocurrido, aquello le bastó a Zelda la cual camino hacia Link tomando su mano para luego llevárselo con la frente en alto, pasando por el lado de Vilán el cual volteo a ver a Link con mas odio que el que tenia anteriormente, Link también lo miró de reojo sin embargo volvió la vista adelante; Vilán, su principal obstáculo se convirtió en su jefe final al cual derrotar.

Link siguió a Zelda hasta que estuvieron mas alejados de Vilán, ya llegados a ese punto Zelda se detuvo de golpe.

─Link... Ya no tendrás que llorar solo jamás, no tendrás nunca un motivo para querer huir, nunca mas estarás solo de nuevo...─Comenzó a decir en un bajo murmuro, el rubio arqueó la ceja sin comprender, en eso la joven se volteo a mirarlo con una dulce sonrisa tomando ambas de sus manos mientras de sus hermosos ojos caían unas suaves lagrimas.─Nadie jamas volverá a lastimarte, porque yo seré tu escudo, seré tu hombro en el cual llorar, seré los brazos a los que puedas correr y seré tu compañía en la oscuridad... Link, soy tu mejor amiga... Y juro protegerte por siempre, y no permitiré de nuevo que nadie, ni siquiera Vilán te haga sentir mal de nuevo... Quiero que pase lo que pase puedas mantener esa sonrisa en tus labios por siempre... Por eso, me quedaré a tu lado esperándote y protegiéndote siempre, pase lo que pase.─Dijo con determinación apretando suavemente sus manos.─Lo prometo.─Una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras los ojos de la rubia brillaban.

Link se quedó callado un rato al escuchar cada una de sus palabras ¿Cuanto tiempo Zelda ha pensado en aquellas palabras solamente para el? ¿Cuando fue que empezó a convencerse a si misma de esas palabras? ¿Cuando fue que se harto de su situación? Porque conocía a Zelda, todo lo que dijo llevó mucho tiempo pensarlo, y finalmente, cumplirlo. Zelda no jugaría con esas palabras y no las diría como consuelo, Zelda iba a cumplir cada una de sus palabras sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

No sabia exactamente que decir ante eso, y parecía que Zelda lo supo ya que soltó una suave sonrisa para luego dar un paso hacia atrás jalándolo con ella.

─Vamos, debemos decirle a todos que estás de vuelta, y te ayudaré a retomar las clases que perdiste, ya que aun te convertirás en caballero ¿No? ─Preguntó suavemente ladeando la cabeza.

Link abrió sus ojos un poco al escuchar esa pregunta, apretó suavemente sus labios por un segundo y finalmente habló.

─Si.

(...)

¿Conocen esa presión que aparece en tu corazón cuando se dan cuenta de que se han equivocado, Mas exactamente cuando sienten o saben que no eran aceptados... Pero la realidad era otra? Así se sentía Link, todos estos años siempre tuvo el pensamiento de que él no encajaba en Altárea, que nadie lo quería ahí, que nadie lo extrañaría si desaparecía... Estaba equivocado.

Zelda lo había llevado hacia la academia e inmediatamente tan pronto sus compañeros y profesores lo vieron no dudaron en correr hacia el a abrazarlo y casi llorar de alivio de verlo de nuevo ahí, sano y salvo...

Todo este tiempo ellos lo habían buscado por todas las nubes, por todas las piedras, todos preocupados por su desaparición y el tenerlo ahí de nuevo era simplemente un alivio para todos ellos, unos lloraban, otros respiraban por fin aliviados, otros le reclamaban por haberse ido así; todos hacían algo pero tenían algo en común, estuvieron preocupados por Link todo este tiempo. Fue algo que sin duda lo había golpeado en el corazón al punto de querer hacerlo llorar, todo ese tiempo tuvo un pensamiento equivocado sobre la gente que lo rodeaba y ahí se mostraba la verdad.

El siempre fue importante.

(...)

El sol empezó a ocultarse por las nubes dando paso a que la noche próximamente se acercara, Link camino a paso calmado hacia una de las orillas de Altárea listo para saltar sin embargo una voz lo detuvo.

─¿Te irás de nuevo?─Preguntó Zelda caminando hacia el con sus manos detrás de su espalda, había pasado solo un día desde que volvió a Altárea y retomó sus estudios, los profesores le dieron la oportunidad y le dijeron que lo ayudarían para que no repita y que pueda graduarse, pero que por ahora se calmara.

─Si, pero no te preocupes, volveré.─Dijo con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, Zelda suspiró aliviada pero luego se acerco a él acariciarle el cabello.

─Me le mandas un saludo.─Dijo riendo suavemente confundiendo a Link, al ver la expresión en el rostro de el rubio Zelda río suavemente.─A tu persona especial, sé que hay alguien por ahí por la cual regresaste, soy como tu hermana mayor, sé todo de ti. Así que no seas cruel y me lo saludas, y también regresa para mañana sano y salvo ¿De acuerdo?─Lo regañó un poco haciendo un pequeño puchero que no duró mucho antes de que una sonrisa se colocara en sus labios.

Link se quedó callado unos segundos pero asintió soltando una leve sonrisa.

─Volveré pronto, nos vemos, Zelda.─Dijo de forma animada para luego correr y lanzarse hacia el vacío llamando a su Neburí el cual no tardó nada en llegar hacia él para atraparlo en los aires y sin mas llevarlo hacia aquel agujero oculto en las nubes, aquel que solo él conocía que lo llevara al lado de la persona mas especial para él.

Con ese pensamiento saltó de su Neburí para descender por entre ese agujero siendo ayudado por la capa de Grahim.

Una vez sus pies tocaron el suelo elevó la mirada y una sonrisa se colocó en sus labios al verlo ahí, esperándolo.

─Te dije que volvería pronto.─Rió suavemente corriendo hacia él mientras el otro sonreía.

─Bienvenido de vuelta.

* * *

[N/A]:

Lo sé, no sé con que descaro aparezco así de la nada después de casi un año sin actualizar =A=

Realmente mi única escusa es que realmente no sentía ningún ánimo de escribir, es que no sentía ganas de hacer nada aquí y por eso nunca actualicé hasta ahora que me puse a ver un poco de reojo, y bueno, me entraron ganas de actualizar por fin esta vaina jsjs.

Me costó un poco ya que no recordaba casi nada de lo que tenia para este capitulo, pero finalmente recordé y y y... Eso (?)

Debo aclarar que no recuerdo nada del juego, así que posiblemente mas tarde me lo vea y me refresque la memoria ya que es necesaria para la trama. De hecho si no fuera porque guardo las notas con las ideas básicas nunca hubiera recordado, pero bueno.

Espero que les haya gustado y...

Vayan a Leer ya el capitulo 10 que se que también lo querían (?


	10. Chapter 10

Los días empezaron a pasar desde que Link se motivo a continuar su vida en Altárea, lugar en el cual fue bien bienvenido después de haber pasado tanto tiempo desaparecido en las tierras bajo las nubes con Grahim, al cual a partir de ese día empezó a visitar después de sus clases; era ya una rutina levantarse para ir a clases con Zelda para luego al salir ir a visitar a Grahim y contarle con entusiasmo todo lo que ocurrió en su día, mientras este lo escuchaba y daba sus comentarios algunos positivos o graciosos, los cuales lograban sacarle una gran sonrisa al mas pequeño, luego de eso jugaban un poco aunque mayormente era él con los Kyus o los Bokoblins (Por ordenes de Grahim, o mejor dicho amenaza), y después de eso se despedían para que Link pueda ir a su hogar a dormir para seguir con la misma rutina al día siguiente.

Y así con los días, los meses también empezaron a pasar y con eso, 4 años pasaron desde entonces.

4 años desde que Link llegó a la vida de Grahim de forma inesperada para quedarse... ¿O no?

¿Que sucedía?

(...)

Una vez mas, el sol resplandecía en el manto azul iluminando el camino de cierto niño de cabellos rubios el cual corría animadamente por el Bosque de Farone, tenia una gran sonrisa en sus labios, corría animadamente , aunque el que casi se cae es él muchas veces, todavía le frustraba no poder correr tanto como quería pero en ese momento no le importaba, solo quería llegar a sus brazos rápidamente, aunque había algo que destacaba en el rubio en ese momento y es era aquel carmín en sus mejillas.

Pronto a medida que corría logró divisar aquella capa roja similar a la que poseía ahora, ya que Grahim consiguió otra para dejarle esa a él para que pueda volver sin lastimarse; una sonrisa mas grande se posó en sus labios y corrió hacia él mas rápido para saltar hacia él e inmediatamente el mas alto se dio la vuelta para atraparlo en sus brazos dando un pequeño giro para luego cargarlo y mirarlo con una cara de reproche.

─¿Que te he dicho sobre correr y saltar hacia mi de esa manera?─Le regañó dándole un pequeño golpe en la nariz con una de sus manos, Link por su parte rió alegremente.

─Pero me atrapaste, sabia que lo harías.─Dijo alegremente para abrazarlo por el cuello, Grahim por su lado suspiro rendido y correspondió el abrazo, aunque se dio cuenta de como estaba de agitada la respiración de Link por haber corrido tanto además de que le llamó la atención el carmín en las mejillas del mas bajo, aunque pensaba que era simplemente por haber corrido de esa manera.

─Debes dejar de hacerlo con esa pésima resistencia que tienes.─Sentenció haciendo que Link hiciera un leve puchero.

─No me regañes hoy, es un día muy especial.─Una leve sonrisa se puso en sus labios mientras le tiraba una indirecta a Grahim quien arqueó una ceja fingiendo no saber nada.

─¿Que día es hoy?─Preguntó con algo de burla en su tono de voz haciendo que Link volviera a su puchero.

─¡Es mi Cumpleaños! ¡Cumplo 9!─Dijo en protesta como el niño que es haciendo que Grahim riera levemente ante eso y lo bajó para luego desordenarle los cabellos.

─Oh, así que el mocoso finalmente se hace mas grande, que lastima, ya no podré cargarlo tan seguido como antes~.─Dijo fingiendo decepción, cosa que alarmó a Link quien negó con la cabeza.

─¡No! ¡Aunque tenga 50 deberá cargarme!─Sentenció haciendo un leve puchero, Grahim solo rió levemente después de que cayera en esa broma, aunque para Link no era ninguna broma.

─Como digas... Supongo que como es tu cumpleaños de nuevo tengo que darte algo.─Dijo mirándolo a lo que Link asintió animadamente para pedirle lo de siempre...

─Quiero que juegue conmigo.─Dijo de manera animada, era lo único que siempre pedía de Grahim, ya que no le gustaba mucho jugar con él y solamente dejaba que jugara con los Kyus y los Bokoblins, pero no con él y siempre esperaba animadamente su cumpleaños para pedírselo.

─¿Otra vez?─Ladeó la cabeza, a lo que Link asintió y este suspiró dándose la vuelta para empezar a caminar, el niño por su parte no tardó en perseguirlo tomando la mano de el mas alto entre las suyas, aunque parte de la sonrisa de Link desapareció mientras miraba de reojo a Grahim.

Desde hace ya varios meses ha notado que Grahim ha tenido un comportamiento raro hacia él, a comparación de antes podría decirse que ya no era tan alegre con él, ni siquiera lo esperaba cerca de la estatua como antes, a veces simplemente no lo encontraba y otras lo trataba un poco cortante... Aunque en ocasiones volvía a tratarlo igual que antes, no quitaba que sospechara que algo pasara, varias veces intentó preguntarle que pasaba pero él solo le decía que nada, eso lo preocupaba mucho sin embargo sabia que en momentos trataba de actuar bien con él, y por eso los apreciaba, pero no quitaba que le preocupaba lo que pasara, mucho menos después de que no lo volvió a llamar "SkyChild".

Bajó un poco la mirada mientras caminaba empezando a sentirse un poco mareado, llevaba todo el día sintiéndose de esa manera, intentó ignorarlo pensando que no era nada, sin embargo su cuerpo cada vez se sentía mas pesado, eso lo preocupaba, no quería que nada evitara que el pudiera jugar con Grahim ese día; sin embargo, su cuerpo tuvo otros planes y sin mas los pasos de Link empezaron a ser mas torpes hasta que sin mas cayó directamente al suelo alarmando al mas alto quien se agachó inmediatamente para sostenerlo en sus brazos.

─¡Link!─Fue lo único que escuchó Link quien luchaba por mantenerse despierto pero su cuerpo no respondía a lo que quería y sin mas sus ojos se cerraron y no supo mas desde ahí.

(...)

Grahim suspiró frustrado mientras miraba a Link el cual se encontraba dormido en la cama de la habitación que había mandado a construir para él cuando el más joven empezó a vivir con él hace 4 años.

─Mira que enfermarse en su cumpleaños y encima venir... ─Se quejó restregando su rostro contra su mano, afortunadamente ya había tratado un poco a Link, solamente esperaba que despertara para poder enviarlo a que descansara a su casa en Altárea y que volviera a otro día para poder darle el regalo que quería darle.

Sabia bien que Link estaba preocupado por su actitud en esos meses, era normal, había cambiado su forma de tratarlo de la noche a la mañana y de hecho era sorprendente que Link soportara que él haya hecho eso, incluso admitía que en algunas ocasiones lo había tratado mal, aunque intentaba disculparse y volver a lo normal pero... No podía, sorprendentemente ya no sentía ganas de disculparse con él, y el actuar como antes ya no es natural en él, simplemente ya no podía volver a tratarlo como antes... Y realmente dudaba que en algún punto de su vida pudieran volver a lo de antes.

Grahim mantuvo su mirada fija en Link por unos minutos, miraba como el pecho de el mas bajo se inflaba y desinflaba a medida que respiraba, su rostro se encontraba calmadamente dormido, sus cabellos rubios se paseaban por su rostro de forma rebelde. Elevó una de sus manos hacia el rostro de el chico acomodando con suavidad sus cabellos alejándolos de el rostro de el menor para que no lo molestaran, con eso tuvo una mejor vista de el rostro de el menor, rostro que apreció por unos minutos que parecían eternos...

Pero pronto bajó su mirada lentamente hacia el cuello del chico percatándose que sus propias manos estaban alrededor de el mismo, sin embargo, no sintió deseos de apartar sus manos, sino al contrario, sentía deseos de apretarlo.

 _Sus ojos oscuros no reflejaron nada en ese momento, cualquier sentimiento que tuviera por el niño caído del cielo ya no estaba presente en él, esa era la realidad. Su mente se dividía ante el deseo de apretar su cuello, y pronto sus manos hicieron lo que mas querían, un leve apretón y su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío de placer al ver como ese leve apretón dificultó la respiración de el mas bajo ¿Que ocurría si apretaba mas? Lo averiguó apretando un poco mas mirando como se le dificultaba mas, el rostro de el menor se tornó en una placentera para el albino, una expresión de estar muriendo._

 _Sus manos buscaron mas de esa expresión mientras apretaban con mas fuerza, sus manos hacían lo que quieran en ese momento mientras una sádica sonrisa se posaba en sus labios al ver esa expresión de sufrimiento y sentir aquellas pequeñas manos tocar las suyas con dificultad buscando quitarlas sin excito alguno, las manos de Grahim simplemente siguieron apretando con fuerza aquel cuello al punto de que se podía notar las marcas rojas que dejaría, pero no importaba cuanto apretaba, nunca era suficiente, quería mas, quería apretar mas._

 _ **Hasta que Link estuviera muerto.**_

Grahim abrió sus ojos de golpe saliendo de su ensoñación mirando a Link quien estaba dormido, buscó sus propias manos y se dio cuenta de que no estaban en su cuello, su mano estaba al lado de el rostro de Link con un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos simplemente organizando sus cabellos como se supone que debía estar, inmediatamente se apartó de el niño retrocediendo lo mas que pudiera.

Él lo sabia, fue algo que había estado ocultando durante todo este tiempo, esos fuertes deseos de hacer maldad, deseos que intentó reprimir por el bien de el niño, deseos a los cuales se negaba porque no quería que nada malo ocurriera, sin embargo ahí estaba de nuevo, alucinando con sus deseos mas profundos; llevó su mano hacia su rostro suspirando fuertemente, lo peor de todo es que había disfrutado esa alucinación, el pensar que podía arrebatarle la vida a Link de un apretón...

¡NO! ¡NONONO!

─¿Señor Grahim...?─Un suave murmuró lo hizo salir de su mente, Grahim alzó la mirada mirando a Link el cual finalmente despertaba y lo miraba con aquel rostro somnoliento.

Grahim apretó suavemente sus labios, sabia lo que debía hacer...

Sin más se acercó al mas bajo y le acarició el cabello con suavidad mientras el otro sonreía levemente.

─Estas enfermo enano, lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu casa.─Dijo suspirando tomando la capa de una de las sillas que estaban al lado de la cama y se acercó para colocársela a Link quien hizo una leve expresión de tristeza.

─Pero... Usted iba a jugar conmigo... ─Dijo en cierta protesta, aunque el tono de su voz era bajo y débil, era obvio que el chico no estaba bien para jugar.

─Jugaremos tan pronto te mejores.─Terminó de decir terminando de ajustarle la capa para luego levantarse, aunque Link jaló la ropa de Grahim llamando su atención.

─¿Me lo promete? ─Preguntó con un rostro de leve tristeza, rostro que no le causaba nada a Grahim.

─Lo prometo, ahora vamos, es mejor que te recuperes pronto.─ Mintió con descaro tomando al niño entre sus brazos para así ambos desaparecer en una nube de rombos y aparecer en el bosque de farone, específicamente, en donde estaba la estatua.

Grahim bajo a Link y lo acompañó hacia la estatua, pero antes de que irse, Link corrió a abrazar a Grahim como era usual.

─Nos vemos mañana.─Murmuró con dulzura para luego darse la vuelta despidiéndose con su pequeña mano, y sin más, tocó la estatua y de nuevo su cuerpo fue elevado a los cielos.

Grahim se quedó unos minutos callado, sentía la mirada de los Bokoblins detrás de el escondidos entre los arboles de el bosque, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer.

Movió levemente su rostro echando sus finos cabellos hacia atrás para mirar fijamente la estatua con una mirada que ya no reflejaba nada, todo sentimiento existente había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Elevó con elegancia su mano hacia la estatua mientras la mirada fijamente, esa era una de las tantas estatuas que escondía la verdad de todo lo que ocurría, la estatua que sellaba con ella uno de los futuros mas desastrosos que se estaba apunto de ocurrir en un futuro no muy lejano, futuro que él mismo se encargara de que llegue. Una fuerte energía maligna salió de sus manos hacia la estatua la cual lentamente empezó a quebrarse ante la fuerza de esa energía, hasta que finalmente explotó en mil pedazos, dejando nada mas que trozos de lo que una vez.

Mientras en los cielos las nubes se movieron lentamente, Link ya estaba lejos de ese sitio como para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría; que ya no podría volver a las tierras inferiores ya que aquel agujero que era su puerta hacia aquel sitio, fue cerrado finalmente.

Grahim se dio la vuelta una vez terminado su cometido, los Bokoblins simplemente miraron con miedo aquellos ojos en los cuales no se reflejaba más que maldad pura.

La verdadera naturaleza de El Maléfico Señor de las Tierras inferiores. Grahim.

* * *

[N/A]:

Y con este capitulo finalmente cerramos lo que seria el "prólogo" de la historia y damos paso a la parte interesante ;3

Desde un inicio tenia planeado este capitulo y por fin después de siglos puedo traerlo bien servido para ustedes.

Aunque me pone triste no haber escrito este capitulo el año pasado, ya que antes tenia planeado dejar este capitulo y meterme al hiatus pero ya que me metí al hiatus y ahora es que di el capitulo se me regó la vaina xd

Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado ~

Seguramente este capitulo y el anterior tengan errores ya que los escribo con prisas gracias a problemas con mi computadora xd pero los corregiré quizás luego(?)

Por cierto, antes que nada ¿Les gusta la nueva portada? A mi no me convence mucho xd Díganme si les gusta mas esta o la anterior, si les gusta la anterior pues la devolvemos y si les gusta esta pues la dejamos, ya veremos, aunque si quieren hacerme una pues les hago un Oneshot de lo que quieran, hasta lemon (?)

Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos ;3


End file.
